Life doesn't get much better
by left my heart in Paris
Summary: Sequel to 'High school isn't easy' twenty years later Jenny and the gang are reunited. can the two lovers fine their way back to one another? Will they stick together through the journey they are about to begin? Jibbs, Tiva, Kari, McAbby and a load of kids.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to 'High school isn't easy'. This is set twenty years on from that. Everyone has the same Jobs as they do in the show. Kate and Ari never died they are also on Gibbs's team. Hope you guys like it please review.**

Life doesn't get much better.

Chapter 1

A lot had changed in twenty years, after Jenny had left, high school had never quitter been the same, he had slowly been less and less the Jethro everyone knew and loved, he became the grumpy, moody Gibbs they all still loved and knew. Unlike Jenny had promised it had been hard for them to keep in contact and then one day the letters stopped and he didn't hear from her anymore, and it broke his heart.

After leaving school Gibbs joined the marines even though Abby and Jackson had advised against it because of the fear of something happening to him and they had been proven right when he had been shot in the leg busting his knee causing him to be honourably discharged. It hadn't taken him a long to join NCIS where he worked under Mike Franks before taking over him when he retired and was now the head of the major case response team, working alongside Tony, Tim, Ziva, Ari and Kate.

Abby had gone to college and study forensic science and by the time she finished her degree in it Jethro was working at NCIS and had found there was an opening at NCIS for a forensic science. Abby jumped at the chance to work in forensics and to work alongside her brother. She and Tim were also still together, just like he had promised Jenny he had been Abby's rock as she watched her brother change and then when he went off to the marines and then got hurt.

Tim had gone to MIT but he and Abby had kept up a long distance relationship, it had tested their love but it ended up making them stronger, he had jumped at the chance to train to become an NCIS agent and was even happier that he got to be on Gibbs's team alongside Tony, Ziva, Kate and Ari.

Kate, Tony and Ziva had all ended up training to be cops and ended up on Gibbs's team.

Ari became an NCIS liaison with Mossed something which meant his family was happy and he got to be with Ziva and more importantly Kate.

Ducky and Jimmy now worked in autopsy, Cynthia became the assistance to Director Vance and Tobias joined the FBI and he occasionally did joint investigations with team Gibbs.

Tony woke up to the sound of the birds singing outside his bedroom window. He rolled over and pulled his wife to him "Good morning my hairy but" Ziva DiNozzo" greeted her husband as she woke up.

"Morning sweet cheeks" he said reaching over and kissing her on the cheek. "We better get up of Gibbs might kill us" he said pushing himself out of the bed he shared with her and had done since they'd gotten married four years ago.

Just as Tony was about to get up from the bed when the bedroom door swung open to reveal their three year old son Logan Eli DiNozzo. He had dark brown hair and tanned skin like his mother but his eyes and grin screamed DiNozzo, there was no mistaking they were his parents.

"Hey Loge" Ziva said opening her arms to their son.

"Morning Mum" he said going over and hugging Ziva.

Tony got off the edge of the bed before grabbing his clothes "Come on bud you have to get ready for day care" he said coming to his wife's side of the bed and picking up Logan from her arms and began tickling him.

"Dad no put me down" he said as his laughter filled the house warming his parent's hearts.

Ziva sighed to herself, she loved her life, all those years ago when she and Tony had begun dating she would never have believe that her life would be like this, happily married with a beautiful son, great friends and with a job she loved.

Hours later Tony and Ziva came into the bullpen "Good morning McGee" Tony greeted him with a smile as he sat down behind his desk straightening the picture of his friends and family on his desk.

"Ziva Tony" Tim greeted with a nod just as Kate and Ari walked in and went to their desks.

"Morning Kate, Ari, how are Sarah and Eleora?" Ziva asked thinking of her two year old twin nieces.

"They are well, Sarah's ear infection is all cleared up now" Kate said with a smile as she went to sit behind her desk next to Tim's and Ari went to sit next to his next to his wife's. Kate and Ari had gotten married three years ago and now had two twins Sarah and Eleora who were two.

"That's good, remember when Loge had one, he couldn't sleep for nights" Tony said looking at Ziva who nodded.

"Who couldn't sleep for nights" Gibbs asked as he walked into the bullpen, a coffee cup in his hand as usual.

"Logan boss when he had his ear infection" Tony explained.

Gibbs then turned to Kate and Ari "How's Sarah?" he considered Sarah. Eleora and Logan as his nieces and nephew and was very close to them, he was always very good with kids.

"As Caitlin was telling Tony, her ear infection is gone now and she's much better" Ari said just as the director came out of his office and stood at the catwalk in front of MTAC.

"Tim call Abs, Ducky and Jimmy up here" Gibbs said sensing that something big was about to be announced.

Moments later Abby , Ducky and Jimmy arrived in the bullpen.

"Hey Abs you ok?" Tim asked his fiancé who was five months pregnant.

"I'm fine Timmy stop worrying" the raven haired girl said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Can I have everyone's attention" Director Vance's voice boomed from the catwalk.

Everyone moved from their respective areas and stood together at the bottom of the stairs. Tony took Ziva's hand in his as Ari took Kate's in his and gave it a squeeze and Tim put his hand at the small of Abby's back and she leant her head on his shoulder as she rubbed circles on her pregnant stomach.

"Now I have all of your attention" Vance began "I have been offered a job at homeland security" he said causing everyone to chatter amongst themselves but that soon died down and he began to speak again "I have accepted, I also believe that it is time for change here at NCIS and for younger blood" he said turning to the direction of the director's office.

"I would like to introduce the new director of NCIS" he said as a figure made themselves known and stood next to Vance on the catwalk.

The team were shocked, they couldn't believe it, they hadn't seen or heard from her in twenty years and there she was. "Isn't that" Jimmy said adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah it is" Kate said her voice full of emotion.

"Jenny" Gibbs wouldn't believe he was uttering that name from his lips.

TBC…

**So here's the sequel what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I did not expect to get that many reviews thank you all so much it means a lot and I hope I can make the rest of the story to your liking, at any time any ideas or suggestions are welcome and will most defiantly be considered.**

Chapter 2

Jenny had been given a list of the employees, she had seen that all her friends from high school and most importantly her ex-boyfriend worked in the very building and all just so happened to be the best.

She had seen their pictures and how they'd changed in the last twenty years but she wouldn't believe it was them until she saw them.

Ever since leaving D.C Jenny had also changed, she created a plan, a list of things she would do in her life to get to where she wanted to go, this was where she wanted to be, the first female director of an agency.

She left England when she turned twenty and moved to LA where she trained to be a cop, from there she joined NCIS LA before moving all the way up to being the director and living in Washington D.C where she lived in the old George town property that her father had passed down to her and that generations of the Shepard family had lived in before that.

"Are you looking forward to this?" Former director Vance asked as they walked to the catwalk after Jenny had been sworn in and brought up to speed.

"I am" Jenny said with a nod, her stomach turning to butterflies at the thought that soon she would come face to face with her old friends, whom probably hated her.

Moments later she walked on to the catwalk, a hundred or so eyes fixed on her. She hadn't felt this nervous in years. She looked down at all the people, the murmuring of their whispers just reaching her ears making her feel even more nervous; she was being judged something she didn't like.

She looked through the crowd wondering if her friends were there. Her eyes locked with a pair of deep blue. She would know those eyes any were; it was him it was Jethro.

Jenny was so lost in the thought of seeing him again that she wasn't paying any attention to what Vance was saying "Do you have anything you would like to say Director Shepard?" the older man asked getting her attention.

The redhead had to think for a minute before speaking "I look forward to working with all of you" she said with a smile. Everyone soon began to disperse back to their areas, back to work. Jenny watched as everyone walked away or more like she kept an eye on Jethro to see where he went.

"Good luck Jenny" Vance said holding out his hand.

"Thank you and good luck with your job at homeland security" she said shaking his hand. Vance nodded before getting in the elevator and leaving.

The redhead took a deep breath, holding onto the railing, closing her eyes. She'd finally got to where she wanted to be, she was the queen and this was her kingdom.

She then made her way to her new office to meet her assistant. Jenny walked over to the woman, who was looking down at her computer, her brown curly hair covering her face.

"My name is Jenny Shepard I'm the new director of NCIS" she said with a smile, but then she noticed the woman stiffen in her seat.

The assistant looked up slowly, her brown eye's shinning with happiness and surprise "Jenny" she said with a smile coming around the desk.

"Cynthia" Jenny said shocked to find one of her best childhood friends, she embraced the woman in a hug "How are you what are you up to? Married, single what tell?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm great, I got married just under a year ago, how are you?" Cynthia asked very happy to find that her new boss was her old best friend.

"I'm good, I'm single, back living in the town house" she said with a smile.

"You know that everyone works here, Kate, Ari, Ziva Tony, Tim, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, _Gibbs" _Cynthia warned her, knowing that it would be hard for Jenny and Gibbs to see one another again, she had known they had really been in love.

"I know" Jenny said her voice a lot quieter all of a sudden, "Back to business" Jenny said straightening her suit and taking a breath "I'm going to meet all of the agents" she said giving Cynthia a smile.

"Good luck" she said with another smile before Jenny walked off towards the catwalk.

An hour later and Jenny was beginning to know what a Barbie would feel like if it was real, her cheeks hurt from all the smiles as she spoke to the rest of the team. She save the MCRT till last as she wanted to give them time to prepare to see them again and she needed time to prepare herself.

Abby was sitting at Tim's chair behind his desk as he stood behind her rubbing her shoulders; he knew that Abby was feeling uncomfortable with being five months pregnant.

Ducky was talking to Kate and Ari about Sarah and her ear infection when Jenny rounded the corner of the bullpen.

Gibbs was the one who noticed her first; he looked her up and down for a moment taking in how she had changed and how she hadn't. Her hair was still red and long with its natural curl just like it had always been. Her eyes were still the emerald green that he remembered but there was something in them, was it regret, Sorrow, Love even? For once he couldn't tell. She was still as beautiful as she had been twenty years ago, she looked older, wiser but still the sixteen year old her had fallen madly in love with.

Jenny couldn't believe how much Jethro had changed; his hair had changed from its dark brown but was now a sexy salt and pepper that she was very much attracted to. He was still as handsome as ever if not more so now. He was like a silver haired fox and she liked it.

"Jethro" she said supressing a smirk.

"Madame Director" he replied with the same sexy grin that he's always had.

TBC…

**How will the rest of the team react when they realises she standing there? Seriously please give suggestions I'm stumped. **

**Please review with suggestions and your thoughts of this chapter please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all you reviews and support its really great. And thanks to Tivafivanatomy for being my beta.**

Chapter three 

_Previously:_

_"Jethro" she said supressing a smirk._

_"Madame Director" he replied with the same sexy grin that he's always had._

_Now…_

As the words left her brothers lips Abby's ears perked up. She turned from her place on Tim's desk and looked at her brother then followed his gaze until it too met the redhead who had left almost Twenty years ago.

She got up from her fiancé's desk and raced toward her "Jenny!" she squealed before pulling the redhead into a bone crushing hug or as much of one as she could with her five month pregnant stomach in the way.

"Abby, I can't believe it's you?" Jenny said looking down at the younger woman "How far along are you?" she asked looking at her obviously pregnant stomach.

The raven haired woman turned and looked at Tim who was approaching them with a smile; Abby reached out and grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze "Five months" she said with a smile.

"Congratulations, you too Tim" she said sending the boy a smile; she was pleased to find that he had stuck by his promise of looking after Abby; he was being her brick.

"It's good to see you Jenny" Tim said with a nod before he and Abby stood away letting the others greet her.

Tony was shocked, she was still hot even twenty years later, he was snapped out of ogling Jenny by the contact of Ziva's hand to the back of his head. "Sorry" he winced rubbing the back of his head.

"Hello Ziva, Tony" Jenny said stepping towards them "How are you?" she asked noting that they were closer than friends would be.

"Been married for the past four years" Tony said pulling the Israeli close and giving her a warm smile.

"We also have a son Logan" Ziva added before Tony kissed her forehead.

"I'm really happy for you guys" the redhead congratulated them with another smile, she had known even twenty years ago that they were meant for one another and that Tony and Ziva's love could last anything, this had just proven her right.

Kate then stepped forward, her eyes full of anger and hurt with a hint of hidden happiness behind it. "Kate I…" Jenny began but the brunet cut her off.

"How long have you been in D.C?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Three weeks?" Jenny said not sure she wanted to hear what was coming.

"Three weeks, Three weeks and you didn't even think to try and contact me?" Kate asked hurt that the woman whom had been her best friend since she was a little girl didn't even bother to tell her she was back in the area.

"I didn't…I was…" Jenny began to stutter not sure what to say because to be honest she hadn't even thought about it, she'd been so busy and any moments that she did get to think about being back in D.C would be consumed by Jethro, but she wouldn't tell any of them that.

"You didn't think I would want to know that a girl I considered a sister to me is back after twenty years without contact?" Kate asked anger evident in her tone, before a smile graced her features and she hugged the redhead "It's good to have you back Jen" she said with a smile.

"It's good to see you again" Ari said with a smile. Then Kate began to fill Jenny in on all that had happened, Ari and her getting married and Sarah and Eleora.

"Jennifer it is a pleasure to have you working with us" Ducky said hugging the redhead and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Ducky" she said with a smile "I look forward to working with you guys, director Vance told me you are the best team NCIS has" she said sending them all a smile, her eyes lingering on Gibbs's for a little longer than it should have but she couldn't help it, it always had.

"I should get back to work" Jenny said after a couple of moments of silence before turning on her heels and heading to the stairs.

Gibbs watched as Jenny made her way up the stairs, the way she carried herself so gracefully even in heels, her hair swinging catching his eyes.

Abby noticed where her brother's gaze had landed and approached him as the others were deep in conversation with one another. "Why don't you go talk to her?" she asked standing in front of her brother's desk.

Gibbs looked at his little sister and couldn't help but smile, she was such an amazing person, she was everything he'd hoped she would be. "I can't Abs…she's not interested" he said shaking his head.

"Really because by the way she was looking at you I would say otherwise" Abby said getting a little bit frustrated, she loved her brother dearly but he could be such a pain in the arse sometimes. "Just go talk to her" she ordered before walking away approaching her fiancé.

Gibbs took a deep breath running a hand through his hair. Should he? Shouldn't he? Why did he always get confused when he thought of Jenny, absolutely anything to do with her and his mind was in knots. Taking another deep breath he made up his mind. He got up from his desk.

He kissed Abby on the cheek before walking off in the direction of the stairs, he took two at a time in order to be quicker.

"Is that all you'll need J…Director?" Cynthia asked the redhead forgetting that she shouldn't call her Jenny at work.

"Yes Cynthia, that will be all" Jenny said with a smile watching as the woman walked out closing the door behind her. Jenny took this moment to look around her office, it wasn't the biggest she's ever been in but what did that matter? She got out of her seat and walked to the window, she looked down to the harbour; at least it had a view.

She was lost in her thoughts so she didn't hear the other person enter the room until he spoke "I missed that view" his voice was deep and full of humour. Jenny knew who it was, how could she not? But yet she didn't turn around "The harbour isn't bad either" he continued with the sounds of his footsteps getting closer and closer.

Jenny finally turned around almost bumping into Gibbs; he put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "Shall we skip the 'you haven't changed a bit bull?" she asked her eyebrows raised her eyes full of amusement. He dropped his hands from her shoulders.

"Why start lying to each other now Jen?" he quipped with his usual sexy crooked grin. Both laughed for a little while before Gibbs spoke again "I missed you Jen"

She couldn't believe he was saying those words to her "Don't make this difficult" she warned not knowing how their relationship and the history they shared was going to affect their ability to work together.

"I wanted to ask you out for dinner" he said taking the bull by the horns and just going with his gut or was it his heart when it came to Jenny?

Jenny's heart skipped a beat, he wanted to take her out for dinner of course she would love to but she couldn't help but shake the overwhelming hesitation that came over with the situation. "This isn't high school anymore" she said her voice full of emotion while her eyes full of regret for the words that were coming out of her mouth.

Jethro knew this was coming, he knew she would try and not take what he was offering her, "Let's start again" he said making her look at him.

"Start again?" she asked confused.

"Pretend that you and me never fell in love in high school, pretend we're just a man and a woman who like each other and go on a date with me on Friday night" he said wanting to get the chance to get to know her again, figure out where she had been, just the two of them with no team around; just the them.

"Okay" Jenny said with a nod before breaking out in a grin which Gibbs eagerly returned.

"Where are you living?" he asked excitedly.

"I'm back at the town house" she said remembering the memories that she and the man in front of her shared at the house.

"I'll pick you up at seven" he said with a smile and Jenny nodded eagerly. He kissed her on the cheek before leaving saying "Later Jen" before shutting the door behind him.

Jenny sat back down in her big chair, she pulled out the silver chain from around her neck, which had been hidden by her shirt. She held the heart shape pendent in her hand before tracing the two entwined J's with her thumb. What was she getting herself into? She thought with a smile.

TBC…

**What did you guys think? Please review I've got art all day for the next two days a review will cheer me up. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your reviews and support I means a lot.**

Chapter 4

Jenny had always thought that working alongside Jethro and the rest of the gang would be a lot harder than she was finding it so far. Gibbs had seemed to be on good behaviour, Jenny had heard from Vance and Cynthia that Gibbs and his team didn't usually play by the rules and she hadn't expected anything less but to her surprise he hadn't been much trouble for the past three days she had been working as the director.

Jenny was sitting in her new office, today would be her first day where she didn't have any meetings so it gave her a chance to catch up on paper work.

She took a moment to look around at what she achieved at where she got to; she smiled at the picture of her father in his marine uniform and next to that one of her mother and herself as a baby.

Taking a deep breath the redhead had a need for caffeine, she reached over to the cup she's got from Starbucks on the way to work only to find that it was empty, she groaned before leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes.

The sound of voices outside her door caught her attention, then the office door opening made her open her eyes, she smiled when her eyes locked with Jethro's and the smile widened when she noticed the coffee cups in his hands. "Jamaican blend?" he asked offering a cup to her.

"You remember" she said taking the cup with a nod.

"I remember a lot of things" he stated with his charming grin.

"Really?" she asked raising an eyebrow while bringing the cup to her lips.

"French food is always your favourite" Jethro confidently stated leaning against the table.

"You remember correct, would we be going to a French restaurant tonight?" she asked leaning towards him, batting her eyelids trying to get a clue of what he had planned for their date this evening.

"Maybe" he said getting up from the desk keeping eye contact with her all the time before leaving the office with a smile on his face.

Jenny was left with the same stupid smile, she just couldn't help it as much as she tried it was just the effect that man had on her.

Tony looked up as the sound of the door to Jenny's outer office shutting reached his ears, he turned and looked up to see Gibbs making his way down to the bullpen with a smile on his face, something that none of the gang had seen in a while and then the man walked into the direction of the elevator. "Pssst Ziva" Tony said trying to get his wife's attention.

"Yes Tony" Ziva asked looking over from the file she was writing.

"You see Gibbs was smiling, you think Jenny had something to do with it?" he asked leaning forward a bit more on his seat so he could gossip more.

At the sound of her friends name Kate looked up, "Does it matter Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Don't they both deserve to be happy?" Kate asked and Tim and Ari nodded in agreement.

"Of course they do but if they are starting up things again it might affect the work place and I think we as employees of NCIS and as their friends we should know" The Italian justified his questioning.

The other team mates just rolled their eyes, "I'm going to see Abs" Kate said getting up from her seat.

"I'll join you" Ziva said standing to join her sister in law, the brunet smiled before both woman walked to the elevator.

Meanwhile with Gibbs…

Ducky was sitting at his desk writing up an overdue autopsy report when the doors opened "Ah Jethro what can I do for you?" he asked with a smile, turning in his chair to face his friend.

"I asked Jenny out to dinner" He said at the lightning speed, he needed to talk to someone and he knew that he could talk to Abby but he knew his sister very well and knew she would over react and tell the whole world where as Ducky would appreciate the privacy that Gibbs wanted.

"Well I didn't expect…" The older man began but Gibbs cut him off.

"Neither did I" he said un characteristically nervously "But seeing Jenny again…she hadn't changed, she's the same just older and more beautiful…I've really missed her"

"Why do I hear a but coming up?" Ducky asked.

"What if she doesn't like who I've become, what if I've changed to much?" he asked his voice very serious.

"Is that really what the problem is? Or is the problem that your worried you won't like who she's become…It's been twenty years Jethro you're not the same people, you're not the teenagers I watched fall in love" he said remembering how he had watched the struggled between Jenny and Gibbs before they finally got together.

"I loved her Ducky, I really did" Jethro said shaking his head when he thought of Jenny leaving.

"I know you did and I do believe Jennifer loved you very much…unless you're forgetting I knew her before you and I can tell you, you were her first boyfriend and she loved you very much.

"I know you did Duck…I saw her on my first day, she was under the tree reading" he said recalling what he could remember, his eyes glazing over in memories and love.

"Good luck with tonight" Ducky said as Gibbs turned and walked out.

Hours later Jenny was tired of trying to read the hand writing of the agents and decided to visits Abby.

As the redhead stepped off of the elevator she was surprised to find the sound of Mozart reaching her ears, ever since she'd known Abby it had always been rock, heavy metal music.

"Jenny" the five month pregnant Goth said with a smile spinning around and giving the redhead an hug.

"Hey Abby and baby" she said looking down at the stomach.

Abby let out a smile "Mozart supposed to make them smarter" she explained.

"Jethro must be excited to be an uncle" Jenny said with a grin.

"Oh yeah, he's been so supportive, already offered to baby sit whenever, couldn't ask for a better brother" Abby said going to sit on a chair, her hand going to support her back.

"How's Jethro…what was he like after I left?" Jenny asked sitting on another chair opposite the raven haired woman.

She noticed her face drop "He changed" she said shaking her head, Jenny coked her head as to ask how "He started getting into trouble, grades began to slip, didn't hang round with us as much anymore, it got worse when the rumours about you started going around, he tried to stop them but he just kept getting into trouble"

"Rumours?" Jenny asked, feeling so guilty for effecting Jethro's life so much.

"Yeah, one was that you left because you got pregnant, one that you left because you're father killed himself, another that you left because you didn't want to be near Gibbs, he yelled at anyone that mentioned them" Abby said taking Jenny's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"How'd he join NCIS?" Jenny asked in a small voice.

"He joined the marines straight from school, me and dad tried to persuade him not to but it just meant arguments, after a couple of tours he got shot in the leg and was honourable discharged and he then joined NCIS and everyone kind of followed" Abby explained.

The older woman nodded, Abby could feel the dark mood glooming over them "Hey you know what" Abby said in a cheery voice. "Me and Timmy's wedding you can be a brides made" she said with a smile.

"Really?" Jenny asked.

"Of course I we need an extra one to even up the pairs, oh please say you will, we haven't got the dresses yet and I'm sure you'll look gorgeous" Abby said excitedly.

"Of course Abs" Jenny said hugging Abby "When is it?"

"After the babies born" she said putting a hand on her pregnant stomach.

Jenny nodded before looking at the clock "I should go Abs, thanks for talking to me" she said getting up and giving her another hug before heading home to get ready for her date with Jethro at the same time Gibbs did the same.

Jethro was more nervous than he thought he would be so he had a drink to settle his nerves one turned into another and another and another and before he knew it he was heavily drunk.

While he lay passed out drunk in his basement Jenny sat in her study, dressed up to go out on a date, sitting in the dark of her father's old study drinking bourbon as a tear rolled down her cheek. He wasn't coming.

TBC…

**Naughty Gibbs, poor Jenny. You guys thought I would make it easy nah its not fun otherwise.**

**Sorry for the lack of updates but I've been busy and watching loads of Castle and I'm really stuck on all my stories and exams are soon and life's just been hectic. **

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is for my 1 year anniversary of fanfiction yay! Well here's the next chapter hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 5

Gibbs began to stir, the first thing he was aware of was the pounding in his head, he couldn't think for a moment what was the cause of it until the thick smell of bourbon reached his nostrils.

His hand automatically went to his head to try and ease the drumming as he sat up off of the concrete floor. He opened his eyes slowly shutting them a couple of time because of how much the light stung.

Wait he thought it shouldn't be light out, it was dark when he's gotten home. He turned to look at his watch on his wrist he couldn't believe his eyes, no that couldn't be the time could it? 0730 in the morning? Had he gotten that drunk? He asked himself as he looked around the room only to see the empty bottle beside him one that had been full the night before.

"Gibbs!" a familiar voice rang out from above him shortly followed by the front door closing.

"Abs?" he asked as he hopped up the stairs to the hallway to find his pregnant sister and soon to be brother in law standing in his living room.

"We thought we would have breakfast before going to work" Abby said holding up a paper bag to her brother before walking off to the kitchen. Tim and Gibbs followed closely behind.

"That's nice Abs" Gibbs said walking over to his coffee machine and putting water in it before turning to face his sister who was sitting at the kitchen table "How was your date with Jenny?" Abby asked biting into her bagel.

Gibbs sat down and took a gulp of his coffee just as his sister asked him the dreaded question he knew was coming. But he barely had time to answer before Abby looked him up and down, casual clothes covered in saw dust, hair sticking up covered in even more saw dust and his neck seemed to be cause her brother pain by the way he was rubbing it, and then she smelt it, the bourbon on his breath and on his clothes "You didn't" she said narrowing her eyes.

"Didn't what?" Gibbs asked uncharacteristically shy and innocent.

"Tell me you didn't chicken out of going on the date and instead drown yourself in bourbon while working on the stupid boat" she said getting angry, she couldn't believe he would just disappoint Jenny like that she though he loved her like she loved Tim.

"I didn't chicken out of going on the date and instead drown myself in bourbon while working on my stupid boat" he said with a slight smile before continuing before Abby could say any more "I got nervous so decided to steady my nerves with a drink and I kind of had too many and must have lost track of time and passed out" he said with a cringe as his sisters whiny voice met his ears.

"And how is that any better?" she asked very angry.

"I didn't not go on purpose" Gibbs said slinking back in his chair as Abby's green eyes that were so much like their mothers had been changed to dark and murky with anger and confusion.

"You didn't… ugh I don't understand you, you can't just lead woman around especially not Jenny, yeah Diane and Stephanie because you didn't have a history with you and I'm sorry to say this but you didn't have either of their hearts like you still have Jenny's, she loves you and I thought you loved her" the Goth began to hyperventilate.

"Abs clam down it's not good for you or the baby" Tim said putting a supportive hand on Abby's shoulder.

The raven-haired woman took a deep breath before speaking "You Mr" she said pointing her finger at her brother "Have a lot of explaining to do when you get to the agency so I think we'll leave you alone to think about a way to make it up to Jenny" Abby continued getting up from the table with Tim's help before leaving Gibbs alone with just his coffee.

Hours later Gibbs strolled into the NCIS headquarters, as he waited for the elevator to take him to the bullpen a certain redhead stood beside him also waiting for the elevator.

Gibbs turned and tried to make eye contact but Jenny wasn't having it, all of a sudden memories from high school after he supposedly got together with Hollis after asking her out came back to him she was using the same face the same technique to not show how she truly felt in the situation and he hated it.

Inside Jenny was tempted to take the stairs just to avoid the convocation to come; to avoid the meaningless apology that she was sure would leave his mouth. But it was too late he'd seen her and was trying to make eye contact while she was trying so desperately not.

She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding as the elevator dinged and the metal doors slid open.

Jenny stepped in first and aggressively punched the button for the floor of her office, anger all of a sudden arising from being in the small space with a man who had lied to her.

Gibbs sense the anger not only from the fact she wouldn't even look at him or the fact that she took her anger out on the elevator but the air surrounding them and the fact she couldn't get on the elevator fast enough.

He decided it was time for him to break rule six and apologise to her, he leant across and flipped the switch stopping the elevator in its tracks, fully aware of her eyes on his hand the whole time. "Nice trick I'll have to remember that" Jenny said folding her arms across her chest knowing exactly why he stopped the elevator.

"Can I explain…" he began but Jenny soon cut him off.

"No you can't, I don't want to hear it you made your decision now you have to live with it" she said flipping the switch only to have Gibbs switch it again.

"I'm sorry I really didn't meant to" he said but she kept shaking her head trying not the listen. "I'll make it up to you come on give me a second chance" Gibbs said stepping forward.

That was it Jenny was beyond angry now "A second chance, you honestly think I would give you a….you know what while I was sitting in my father's study thinking about me and you and everything that happened I realised that I gave you a second chance twenty years ago so this would be a what…third chance?" she asked raising an eyebrow "there is no fourth chance" she said flipping the switch and putting the elevator back in motion.

"Jen come on" he said grabbing her shoulder to stop her from leaving, he wanted to explain but she just wasn't letting him.

Jenny turned and glared at him "Special agent Gibbs on the job it is director Shepard or ma 'me" she said using a business like tone. Just as the door's opened and she stepped out.

Gibbs stood alone in the elevator feeling like a complete and utter jerk and his heart aching like Jenny had left all over again.

TBC…

**I watched Judgment day yesterday and realised Mike is missing from this story, if anyone had any idea how I can put him in that would be great.**

**Please review it means a lot. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jenny was very happy, today was Sunday which meant she didn't have to spend the day trying to avoid Gibbs or have an awkward convocation with him while he tried to talk about why he never turned up for the date while she kept on the director mask and only talked business.

The redhead lay in her bed in her old room, it was the same room that had been hers when she was growing up but in so many ways it wasn't the same, gone was the floral wallpaper, fuzzy stuffed animals and pictures of her friends on the walls. It was now replaced by a simple cream, case files and paintings she had found on her travels.

She wouldn't dare use the master bedroom as hers, it had been her father's but now was just the guest room.

Jenny turned and looked to the window where the sun was seeping through the curtains, all she could think was about Jethro, she seemed to find herself looking out the window every time she heard a tap hoping that it would be him again, hoping that time could go back twenty years and she could be her sixteen year old self again so she could try as hard as she could not to leave, maybe if she'd stayed things would be different.

The cry of her phone ringing brought the redhead from her thoughts, Jenny looked over to her clock and realised that it was almost half past ten in the morning, the lack of sleep must have caught up with her she thought before answering it "Shepard" she said stifling a yawn.

"Good morning, did I wake you?" the cheery voice sounded down the phone.

"No Abby's it's fine, how can I help you?" she asked running a hand through her still messy hair.

"Well you see me Kate and Ziva were going to go shopping for the baby and we thought you might want to come" the bubble Goth replied.

"Really" Jenny said touched that they would want her to come.

"Yeah, it will give us some time to catch up and you know we never got to go shopping when we were younger"

"Aww Abs I would love to" Jenny said excitement evident in her voice.  
"Ooo yay, Ok I'll swing by with girls in an hour"

"Ok see you later" Jenny said before hanging up the phone. She felt the smile on her face and it was a nice change. She then looked at the clock again; she only had an hour to get ready.

She quickly had a shower and then changed into casual jeans and a t-shirt. Jenny was drinking her coffee when her doorbell rang.

Quickly she made her way to the door she had always liked since she was a girl before opening it to reveal the bubbly Goth, brunet and Israeli whom used to be her friends.

"Jennnnny!" Abby squealed attacking the other woman in a hug.

"Hey Abs, Kate Ziva" she said nodding to the other two woman the other side of Abby.

"Good morning Jenny" Ziva greeted with a smile

"Hi Jenny" Kate said once Abby had let go giving the redhead a short hug.

"You ready to go?" Abby asked with an excited giggle.

"Yeah just let me grab my bag" Jenny said before turning and grabbing her hand bag before stepping out and following the other woman out of the door.

An hour later and the four woman were standing in one of the baby stores "So do you know what you're having?" Jenny asked Abby as they looked at some baby toys.

"Timmy and I decided we would wait until the baby was born, we wanted the surprise" Abby said putting a hand on her stomach, she was now entering the sixth month mark.

"How's Tim dealing with everything?" she asked with a smile, sometimes she couldn't believe that Tim was the same shy boy he had been all those years ago.

"Oh he's great, I couldn't ask for a better partner, he's so excited for the baby and treats me like a queen, I really can't wait to marry him" she said looking at her engagement ring.

"It's beautiful" Jenny said noticing the ring on her finger just as Ziva and Kate coming over.

"You have to get this it's so cute" Kate said holding up a onesie that had a hood that would make the child look like a teddy bear.

"Ooh it's perfect" Abby said with a smile.

"What about this one?" Ziva asked holding up one that said 'HUMAN level 1' as if from a game "It will be McGee's child" the Israeli added with a smile.

After trying to decide which onesie she preferred Abby ended up buying both. "I don't know about you but I need a drink" the pregnant woman said leading the others to a coffee shop.

Once they made their orders Kate and Abby went to grab a table while Jenny and Ziva waited for the drink. Moments later they walked over with a ginger tea, berry mango madness and two coffees.

"So Jenny how have you been? Anyone special in your life?" Kate began to prod her old best friends.

"I've been good, busy but good and no, no theirs no one special" she said before coming increasingly interested in her coffee.

"What about Jethro?" Abby asked.

"I dunno Abby it was so long ago, we've changed, I gave him the chance he didn't take it" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Just give it time" Abby said drinking her tea, she knew Jenny and Gibbs would have to face their feelings for one another eventually.

"What else do you still need to get before tiny arrives" Kate asked leaning towards her friend.

"Timmy and I need to decide on the colour of the nursery but other than that everything is in order" she said with a smile. "Jethro's making me a rocking chair" she said with a smile.

"He's _making _you a rocking chair" Jenny repeated in surprise.

"Uhuh" Abby said with a nod. "He's really skilled, he's building a boat in his basement, it's a mystery as to how he gets it out though" she continued.

"He made Tony and I a changing table when I was pregnant with Logan" Ziva said thinking of the table that still sat in the spare bedroom.

"He made the girls a chest for their first birthday to put their toys in" Kate said remembering the chests at the end of her twin daughters beds.

"Jethro was always good with wood" Jenny said her finger's absently tracing the love heart with the JxJ in the middle that had been on the science desk. "Sorry" she said coming back to reality.

"He ever make anything for you?" Abby asked.

"No, he carved something into the science desk we sat at" she said with a faraway look in her eye.

Hours later Jenny was at her front door and waved goodbye to Abby as the rain began to fall "So much for the nice day the weatherman forecasted" she mumbled fumbling with her keys.

By the time she got into the house she was already soaked by the rain and freezing, so she decided to take another shower.

She sat on her bed wrapped in her dressing gown, her hair still wet as she began to comb out the tangles when she noticed the edge of a shoe box under her bed. She knew what that box held, she put them in there, she'd placed the box under her bed.

Carefully the redhead pulled it out and put the box on her bed before taking off the lid and tipping the contense onto her bed.

Pictures of her and her friends tumbled out along with mementoes of passed memory's such as the orchid he had left on her desk in French on her birthday and the bottle cap from the first cherryaid she'd bought from Jack's shop. She began to look through the photos and stopped at the picture of Jethro and her sitting on the bleachers after a football game and he'd given her his football jacket, they were so young, happy carefree, both laughing and smiling she then found the strip of pictures that they had taken in the photo booth, all with different facial expressions, when she got to the last one she let out a tear, she and Jethro kissing.

She then heard a tapping at the window, at first she thought she was imagining it, being so lost in the past it was becoming present but then she heard it again and then the tap again. Maybe it was just the rain she thought until and even louder tap caught her attention.

Jenny slipped off the bed and made her way over to the window, pulling back to certain ever slow slightly, and there he stood, just like twenty years ago, only this time older, still soaking wet he smiled and waved his free hand at her before raising his other hand to show her a bottle of bourbon, his blue eyes asking for the forgiveness he would never ask for.

He watched as she moved from the window and the bedroom light went out, he was about to walk away thinking how stupid he would to think she would let him in.

Until he heard the front door open, he half expected to see Naomi standing there like last time, but instead it was the redhead and she had a big smile on her face "Come in you look like a drowned rat" she said letting him in.

TBC…

**Are Jibbs finally together? **

**Suggestions for the McAbby baby please, names and whether it should be boy or girl. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all your reviews and support hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 7

The first thing Jenny was aware of when she began to wake up was the pounding in her head. How much bourbon did she have to drink? She asked herself her hand going straight to her head.

The redhead then felt the person beside her start to stir; she turned slowly and smiled at the man beside her. She looked at Jethro's face, he was so much more peaceful, he looked younger, he reminded her of the teenage boy she'd met all those years ago.

She couldn't believe he was lying next to her, merely a day ago she'd been angry at him but after a couple tumblers of bourbon she couldn't resist his blue eyes and charming smile and before she knew it they ended up in bed together.

Jenny remembered the last time he had been in her bedroom, the day after she's found out about her dad dying, how he'd held her all night as she cried for her father and the fact that she was going to be leaving, she was determined this time not to leave, she just hoped he didn't regret what happened the night before.

"I can feel your eyes on me" his voice mumbled from beside her.

"I can't help it if your nice to look at" she said leaning in closer to him and caressing his cheek with her thumb.

Gibbs smiled before reaching up and taking her hand in his and kissing the palm of her hand, "any regrets?" Jenny asked biting her bottom lip in anticipation of his answers.

"Non what so ever" he replied leaning over and capturing her lips with his. He smiled as he felt her smile against his lips, they broke away laughing with happiness. Then they kissed again.

"We should get dressed, we'll stop by your house on the way to work" Jenny said pushing him away a little but he stayed close anyway and she didn't really want to fight him.

"Wouldn't want to do the walk of shame "he mumbled against her lips before beginning to kiss her again.g to kiss her again.

, Jenny laughed against his lips before giving in.

"Mmm…Jethro we have…have to get to work" she managed to say as he began to place butterfly kisses on her neck.

"We could always call in sick" The blue eyed man said grinning against her neck.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs doesn't get sick, you never even had a day of school" she commented

"There's a first time for everything" he said kissing Jenny's cheek, chin before attacking her lips once again.

"I can't I have a meeting with SEC-NAV" Jenny said pushing him off of her so her landed with than 'oomph' next to her with his head buried in the pillow.

"Fine you win" he mumbled into the pillow as the redhead sat up beside him a grabbed her dressing gown before slipping it on.

"I'm going to have a shower and get dressed, get some coffee" she said getting up and leaning over the bed to kiss him before walking into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Gibbs was waiting in Jenny's kitchen, he walked around it with a mug of coffee in his hand. Turning he found himself looking at the stools he had sat on so many years ago.

It had been where he and Jenny had first kissed, when he had asked for a second chance, the night he had known she was truly someone special in his heart, a night that changed his life for the better.

Taking another sip of the hot liquid he turned again only this time to face the fridge, his eyes were drawn to a scrap of paper being held up by a couple of magnets. Gibbs moved closer to get a better look at it.

Once he was close enough to read the neat hand writing on it he found that it seemed to be a list, a list of things to do? All of a sudden he felt slender arms wrap themselves around his waist and a chin rest on his shoulder. "What you doing?" she asked, her breath hot against his ear.

"What's this list?" he asked motioning to the paper with a nod, he got worried when he felt her arms move away and then she stood in front of him wearing a black pencil skirt, blue blouse, black jacket and blue high heels, he couldn't help bit grin, she looked good but then in his opinion she looked good in anything

She move to the fridge, bringing him from his trance "It's nothing" Jenny said taking the paper and pulling it off before crumpling it up in her hand.

"Jen" Gibbs said in an almost whiney tone "If we want this relationship to work we have to be honest with each other" he said following her around the kitchen as she made herself coffee.

Jenny put the pot down before turning to the man she'd given her heart to many moons ago and smiled as he took her hands in his "Ok" she said taking a deep breath "It was a five point plan of everything I wanted and how I would get it that I made when I was seventeen" she confessed.

Gibbs was a little hurt he hadn't seen his name or anything to do with him on the list, he tried not to let the emotion show but as always Jenny saw straight through his big tough guy mask and saw what he really felt. "Come with me" she said taking his hand in hers and leading him upstairs to her bedroom.

"Though you said we didn't have time for this Jen" Gibbs said with a cheeky grin making Jenny laugh before shaking her head at him.

He then watched as Jenny bent down and pulled an old shoe box from under her bed and sat down and he sat beside her. Slowly she pulled off the lid like she'd done the day before, she lifted out a bundle of letters held together by a single elastic band "I kept every letter you ever wrote to me" she said before placing the bundle on her bed and putting her hand back in the box.

The she pulled out a thing black velvet box "I used to always wear this, but I stopped wearing it when you didn't show up the other night" she explained opening the box to reveal the heart shaped pendant he had given her for her birthday.

She watched as he fingered the J's, he's remembered seeing the pendant in the shop window and working extra shift and some of Abby's at the shop to get extra money to save up for it. "May I?" he asked.

Jenny nodded before turning with her back to him and pulling her hair to one side as he slowly put the necklace around her neck and fastened the back just like he'd done when she'd first put it on.

A kiss on the cheek later and Jenny was back sifting through the box, she showed him the pictures he'd laughed at most and smiled at the strip from the photo booth, then she came to the reason she'd brought the box out.

She pulled out another piece of paper similar to the one on the fridge and held it for a moment before speaking "This is a list of things I was going to do once my five point plan was complete" she said before handing it to him.

The only things written on the paper in big bold lettering 'find Jethro'. He traced the words with his thumb. "Jenny…I… you" he wasn't really sure what to say.

"I'm sorry for never replying to your letters Jethro life just got so hectic" Jenny said shaking her head.

"I know Jen I know" he said taking one of her hands in his and giving it a squeeze.

"Things might have been different if we had kept in touch…maybe it would have been better if we'd just stayed friends" Jenny continued even though Gibbs thought it not necessary.

"Look at me" he said lifting her chin to look at him and she did with her watery green eyes "I wasn't just your fault it was both of us, you gave me an out remember before you left and I wouldn't let you go Jen, I couldn't and I wouldn't and I still won't" he said giving her a smile "I mean I know we've only known each other for twenty years but I really like you Jen" he said twisting his words from all those years ago.

Jenny couldn't help but laugh "I really like you too" she said cupping his cheek with her hand before placing a soft gentle kiss on his lips. "We should get going, unless you want to do the walk of shame" Jenny said getting off of the bed and walking out of the door and Gibbs followed loyally behind.

TBC…

**Kind of rubbish and pointless but what did you think?**

**I have ideas of where I'm going but if anyone has suggestions please give them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the support and reviews it means so much.**

Chapter 8

After taking the small drive to Gibbs's house Jenny waited in the lounge as he got changed up stairs.

Jenny had been very surprised when he'd pulled up to the three bedroom house in the suburbs, she had expected to be taken to a bachelor pad in the heart of the city, but he was just full of surprises, that's probably what attracted her to his other than the devilish good looks and shocking blue eyes that haunted her, but the fact that you never knew what was coming next he was always a constant surprise.

She looked around the room and traced the arm of the sofa with her finger, it looked barely used but she didn't recognise it as something new just like most of the items around the room including the TV.

Slowly Jenny got up to her feet and walked into the kitchen and poured herself another mug of coffee. She decided now she had the chance she could do some snooping, call it the investigator inside her.

She began by opening the cupboards and was surprised to find it full of food, probably Abby and Jacks doing she thought.

"What you doing?" a deep voice asked from the doorway. Jenny spun around and smiled at Gibbs who was leaning against the wall wearing a dark suit and white shirt. Gibbs couldn't help the smile on his face, he couldn't help but think how good she looked in his house almost as if she belonged.

"Nothing" she mumbled with a grin before she walked over here to him and looking him up and down "You look good" she commented brushing some dirt off of his shoulder.

"You look good too" he commented pulling her closer by her hips and he wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her.

"Mmm we have to go" she commented looking at his watch, before grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of the house.

Half an hour later the couple arrived at the NCIS headquarters, he followed her to the elevator his hand ghosting the small of her back.

The elevator doors opened and Jenny and Gibbs stepped in, there was another agent in the corner, he gave them both smiles and nods, Jenny gave them a smile back but Gibbs didn't say anything he just secret took Jenny's hand and squeezed her little finger.

Jenny couldn't help but let out a little smirk as she felt him add the pressure to her finger, she felt like she was in school again, it was there secret, being together.

But she soon felt the other agent looking at her so she took a breath before her director mask was back on, the elevator doors finally opened and all three of them got out.

The other agent walked off ahead while Gibbs and Jenny stayed back, the older man looked over to his area of the bullpen and was disappointed to see his team already sitting down and ready to go he also noticed Logan, Sarah and Eleora also in the bullpen.

Jenny and Gibbs walked into a corner to have a quick moment to talk, Gibbs was just about to talk when the children noticed their favourite uncle walking over to the corner "Uncle Gibbs" the screamed with grins on their faces as they began to make their way over to him.

"We'll talk later" Jenny suggested with a smile before Gibbs turned and met the children, he picked up Sarah and Eleora before walking over to the bullpen, Logan was also by his side. Jenny smiled at the children before following Gibbs.

Ziva turned as her friends entered the bullpen with the children "Sorry Jenny, we had to bring the children in as the day-care was closed and we only found out this morning" Ziva explained.

Jenny gave her a smile before saying "It's ok the kids are welcome whenever" she said looking at the girl and Logan.

"Hey Log" Tony said getting the boys attention

"Yeah" he asked looking at his father.

"This is Jenny" he said motioning to the redhead.

"Hello Ms Jenny" Logan greeted her with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Logan" Jenny said sending him a smile.

"Sarah and Eleora" Kate said motioning to the little girls who Gibbs was finally putting on the ground, the girls weren't identical but both had Kate's hair while Ari's eyes and skin.

"There beautiful" she commented as she watched Gibbs interact with them, he had a grin on his face the whole time. "I should get to work" Jenny commented before walking off to her office.

"You look happy" Kate commented to Gibbs after Jenny had left but all she got in response was a shrug of his shoulders.

Cynthia also noticed that Jenny was smiling more than she had been "Nice weekend?" she asked her casually.

"As a matter of fact yes, did you?" she asked as she flicked through the files Cynthia had brought in.

"It was nice" Cynthia continued noticing the silver chain around her friends neck, she noticed it was the same she knew Gibbs had given her on her birthday.

Hours later Jenny had done her files and had just finished her meeting with sec-nav when she walked onto the catwalk and looked down to the bullpen as she leant against the railing.

Logan was playing a computer game with Tim while Sarah and Eleora had just gone with Kate into the elevator presumably to visit Abby.

Gibbs looked up from his desk and noticed the redhead looking down at them, slowly he got up and walked up the stairs and stood beside her.

"I didn't realise you had such a way with children" she commented as his hand accidently grazed hers and he rested them on the railing. "Ever thought of having any of your own?" she asked.

Gibbs looked at her shocked "That an offer Jen?" he asked raising an eyebrow and a slight chuckle.

Jenny couldn't help the blush creep up her neck and to her cheek "No Jethro merely an observation" she said with the same tone he'd used.

They both looked at each other for a moment, gazing into each other eyes before Gibbs spoke "What time you off?" he asked.

"1800 hours you?" she asked.

"Whenever you're ready" he said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

At 1745 hours Gibbs looked over at the team "You can all go home" he said.

"Thanks boss" Tony said getting up from his chair as well as the rest of the team.

"Night Gibbs" Ari commented as he carried Eleora and Kate carried Sarah.

"Good night guys" he said with a smile.

As soon as the team had all gone Gibbs got up and made his way to Jenny's office, when he arrived her noticed that Cynthia had already gone which meant he could just walk in to Jenny's office.

"You ready to go?" he asked closing the door behind him before turning to realise she was already putting her coat on.

"Yeah" she said pulling her hair out of her coat.

"Thought we would go back to mine, order Chinese" he suggested.

"Sounds perfect" she said with a sigh before taking his hand in hers. Half an hour later they arrived back at Gibbs's house.

"You can hang your coat up" he said pointing to the coat stand. After she slipped her shoes off she went in search for him.

As she walked down the corridor she saw there was a door open and a small dim light coming from it, as she poked her head around she couldn't believe what she saw, Gibbs working on sanding a hull of a wooden boat. "When Abby told me you were building a boat in your basement I didn't believe her"

"You wanna help?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Jenny began to walk down the steps "I don't want to ruin all your hard work" she said but still made her way down to the dusty basement.

"You won't, I'll show you" he assured her taking her hand as she reached the bottom step, he walked her over to the frame and stood behind her so she was in-between him and the boat and himself and then but the sand block in her hands and began to move. "You sand with the grain" he whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear.

After a couple of moments the stopped the movement and turned around wrapping her arms around his neck, he smiled at her as his hands went around her waist "Love you Jen" he mumbled.

"Love you too" she said her lips centimetres from his, moments later they were locked in a heated kiss, her hands running through his short silver hair as his kept pulling her closer.

"Oh My God!" they heard a voice squeal from the top of the stairs, the two lovers sprang apart panting for breath before turning to find a pregnant Abby standing at the top of the stairs. "You two together again, I knew it would take long, didn't I say Timmy" she said turning behind her and asking her fiancé. He only gave a nod in reply.

"When did this happen?" she asked excitedly.

"Last night" Gibbs mumbled pulling Jenny closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Ooooh I'll leave you to love birds alone" she said with a happy giggle before grabbing Tim's hand before leaving Jenny and Gibbs alone to enjoy their evening.

TBC…

**Please give suggestions not sure where to go from here**

**Please review **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Months began to pass at everyone was happy, Tony and Ziva were as happy as ever with their little family as were Ari and Kate.

Jenny and Gibbs their relationship was going strong and some may say they were more in love than they were in high school, they tried to spend as much time together out of the office as they could and as of yet no one other than Abby and the rest of the gang knew about their relationship and all of them had noticed that change within their boss, Gibbs was more at ease and smiled a hell of a lot more.

Abby had started maternity leave much to her displeasure but it gave Tim some piece of mind knowing that his fiancé and their child were safe at home and not exposed to what could be harmful and hazardous chemicals.

It also but Gibbs's mind at rest as it meant he didn't have to worry about his sister and future niece of nephew.

Jenny was in the middle of signing a report when Cynthia's voice broke through the intercom. "Special Agent Gibbs is here to see you"

She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips "Send him in Cynthia" she answered back, getting up from her seat as her office door opened and in walked Jethro, holding a cup holder with two cups of coffee in one hand and then closed the door behind him with the other.

"Hey" she greeted him with a smile as she approached him.

"Morning" he said handing her one of the coffee which she took with a smile before taking a sip and then putting it on her desk and he did the same with his.

Gibbs then stepped closer to the redhead and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It was weird not waking up to you this morning" he commented.

"So did I" she said, her green eyes meeting his blue, slowly she leant in and covered his lips with hers and he responded eagerly.

Moments later they had to pull away to breath "Any news on Abby?" she asked her hands playing with the ends of his hair.

He shook his head "No not yet, but Tim's been on edge since he came into work"

"To think at any moment you could be an uncle" she said in a cheery voice, thinking of a little baby in Gibbs's arms.

"Don't makes me feel old, to think my little sister becoming a mother" he said with a little grin but then a little pang in his heart, life was moving fast and everyone was really changing and settling down.

"You ok?" Jenny asked touching his cheek with her hand, she noticed the lost look in his eyes.

"Yeah" he said giving her a weak smile "Just didn't realise how grown up she is" he said with a smile.

The redhead smiled "She's not the young bubbly Goth she used to be in high school, none of us are" she said before giving him another peck on the lips. "As much as I love standing here in your arms, we both have work to do" Jenny said pulling away from Gibbs embrace which she automatically missed.

He missed holding her too, but she was right they did have work to do. "You free for lunch?" he asked.

She smiled looking him up and down wondering what he would say if she said no "For you always" her smile turned into a grin.

"See you later then" he leant in and gave her a quick peck on the lips before walking out of her office.

Jenny couldn't help the giggle that passed her lips as she leant back in her director's chair. When she'd left at the age of sixteen she never thought she would see Jethro again let alone any of the others and she had never thought she would get the chance to be with him again, to be loved by him and love him again, but she did and she was so she was very, very happy.

Half an hour later and team Gibbs were all sitting at their desks bored out of their minds. They had no case and were in the middle of doing paper work like they had been for many hours.

Kate and Ari were doing their work quietly, giving each other fleeting glances and smiles whenever they got a moment. Meanwhile Tony was rolling up paper and trying to throw them into the bin and every time he missed it would make a thumping sound and it happened over and over again , Ziva was leaning back on her chair and playing with her knife. Tim just sat staring at his phone daring it to ring not blinking at all.

"I'm going to see the director" Gibbs said bored out of his mind and the thumping finally getting to him, getting up from his desk and taking two steps at a time to see Jenny.

The redhead in question was coming out of her personal bathroom when Gibbs barged into her office "Something wrong?" she asked straightening her shirt as she walked towards him.

"No, just couldn't take much more of Tony's antics and McGee's constant staring at his phone" he said noting Jenny smiled.

"Naomi did always say a watched pot never boils" she said walking over to the sofa and sitting down.

"You ok?" Gibbs asked eyeing his lover suspiciously.

"Me oh I'm fine" she said with a smile as he sat down next to her. "You get a case?" she asked leaning her head against his shoulder as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"Nope just paper work" he said loving having her so close.

The office door then flew open and Cynthia's head pocked around it "Sorry to interrupt but I thought you would like to know your about to become an uncle" she said with a grin on her face.

Jenny couldn't help but squeal with excitement and delight before jumping up from her seat and grabbing her partners hand and practically dragging his shocked body out of the door.

Twenty minutes and an argument over what cars to take, the whole gang arrived at the hospital. "Can I help you" the receptionist asked an out of breath Tim McGee who was followed by the rest of the group.

"My fiancé had been brought in, she's in labour, Abby Gibbs" he said anxiously.

"Never seen you run so fast McRoadrunner" Tony commented as he brought up the rear of the group but all he got in reply was a slap on the back of the head from Gibbs and a glare from the others.

"Ok, she's in room 308, only the father in at the moment, tell her the doctor should be in shortly, the rest of you can wait over there" she said pointing to the group of uncomfortable looking plastic chairs.

All of them nodded. As Tim was about to walk away to find his fiancé and mother of his child Gibbs took him by the shoulders "Look after her Tim" he said his eyes full of emotion.

"I will" Tim said with a nod.

"Tell as when they're born" Kate instructed with an excited grin before letting Tim leave. Gibbs and Kate both walked back and sat next to their loved ones.

Hours later after the sun had set, Tim walked into the waiting room, and he smiled at what he saw.

Kate was resting her head on Ari's shoulder as she slept and Ari was resting his on top of hers as he slept. Ducky was asleep with a book half open in his lap. Meanwhile Ziva was asleep leaning back against the chair, her mouth half open and snoring slightly, Tony was doing something similar but he was more leaning on his wife.

Jenny was asleep snuggling into the side of Gibbs who was awake "Hey Tim" he whispered afraid to move encase her woke the woman he loved.

"The babies here" he said a grin breaking out on his face. "It's a boy" he said and all of a sudden everyone was waking up.

"Did you say the babies here?" Kate asked as she looked at the younger agent, with tired filled eyes.

"What…Baby" Tony mumbled as he moved off of his wife.

"Hey Jen" Gibbs said stroking Jenny's hair but all he got in return was a mumble, "The babies here" he said pressing a light kiss to her forehead making her eyes flitter open.

"Mmm I'm coming" she said moving her head and then pushing back her hair out of her face.

"You guys wanna come see them?" he asked,

"Sure do" Gibbs said getting up and taking Jenny with him.

Five minutes later Jenny and Gibbs walked in to the hospital room, both broke out into smiles as they took in the sight of Abby lying in the bed cradling the new born baby boy.

"There are some people to see you" Tim said in a soothing tone.

"Hey guys" Abby turned sending them a smile.

"What's his name?" Ziva asked looking at the little boy in awe.

"Lucas Jethro McGee" she said with a smile tilting the little boy towards his family.

Gibbs wouldn't help the pang in his heart he leant down and kissed his sister on the forehead.

"You wanna hold him?" she asked him, her brother nodded so she carefully passed Luke to him.

The silver haired man smiled down at the little boy, he had soft green eyes just like Abby did and by the looks of thing had some dark blond hair sprouting.

"Oh he's a handsome little fellow isn't he" Ducky commented with a smile, looking down at the little man.

Jenny smiled "He's defiantly going to be a heartbreaker" Jenny commented cooing at the little boy. "How does it feel to be a real uncle?" she asked her lover.

He smiled down at the little boy "Great" he said a little choked with emotion. "Would you like to hold him?" Gibbs asked.

"Please" Jenny said breaking out in a grin before taking Luke, cradling his head carefully as her fingers dance across the little boy's chest.

Gibbs watched her in awe, she was a natural with children and looked so good holding Luke. He couldn't help but picture her holding a baby with deep blue eyes and red hair perhaps.

TBC…

**Please review. Suggestions welcome**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all your reviews and support. I'm currently watching Judgement Day, don't ask me why, it's like I'm torturing myself. Anyway, you guys are awesome and I love all the reviews you've been leaving it means a lot. I especially want to thank RhizOneil, TeamCarlisleandEsme8,Esinger and NCISLuver for your reviews for the last chapter it means a lot. **

Chapter 10

The sound of Luke's cries rang through the apartment.

Abby couldn't help but grown in frustration, she loved her son, she really did but she hadn't had sleep in the last four weeks plus she hadn't been able to sleep much before the birth considering she was always uncomfortable.

The raven haired woman turned as she heard the cry's grow quiet as her fiancé came in carrying the boy in question. "Hey look Luke, its mummy" he said cradling the boy carefully as Tim crossed the room to where Abby was sitting.

When they reached her Abby took her son into her arms "My baby boy" she said giving him a kiss on the head as Tim sat down next to her and gave her a smile. "You think Jenny and Gibbs will say yes when we ask them?" she asked as she rubbed circles on the boys back as he drifted off in her arms.

"I hope so" he said with a nod of his head "What time did you tell them to come?" he asked looking at his watch.

"They'll be here soon, I'll get lunch ready" Abby said about to get up.

"I'll do it" Tim said putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her getting up, especially with the baby in her arms.

Abby smiled at him adoringly "I'm so lucky to have you, we both are" she said looking at Luke.

The sandy haired man only shrugged his shoulders "You carried him for nine months" he said as he began to prepare the salad.

"You have the rest of our lives to make up for it" she said holding up her engagement ring, making him smile.

Meanwhile…

"You ready to go?" Gibbs asked as he strolled into his kitchen.

"Yep, just need the cake" Jenny said before grabbing the box and turning to face her lover who was looking at her like she was crazy, "What?" she asked innocently.

"Why are you bringing dessert Abby said we didn't have to bring anything" Gibbs said following her into the hall as she grabbed her handbag.

Jenny turned to face him and began to shake her head "Jethro…Jethro…" she began in a teasing tone, still shaking her head, "When you are asked over for dinner or lunch of some kind, you never turn up empty handed, usually I would take wine but as Abby is breast feeding I don't think that's fair" she stated.

"No wonder people never ask me to come again" Gibbs said with a slight chuckle as Jenny playfully hit him in the chest before walking out the door.

He then helped Jenny into the truck before getting in himself and making their way to Abby and McGee's flat.

Twenty minutes later Abby had put Luke down in his crib and then was helping Tim in the kitchen when the buzzer went off. "I'll get it" Abby said leaving him to the cooking as she walked over "McGee, Scutio residence" she said in a sing song voice.

"It's us Abs" Gibbs's gruff voice rang down the phone but then a thump was heard followed by a groan.

"Hey Abby "Jenny's voice sounded.

"Hey Jenny, come straight up" Abby said with a giggle before pressing the button letting them in and Five minutes later she let them in.

"Jethro" Abby said giving her brother a hug and a kiss on the cheek as Jenny and Tim greeted one another.

"This is for you guys" Jenny said placing the cake on the kitchen counter.

"You didn't have to bring anything" Tim said with a smile.

"I did tell her" Gibbs protested earning him a third whack in the chest in the space of half an hour.

"Any way" Jenny said slipping her hair over her shoulder "You look great Abs" she said looking the Goth up and down.

"Aww you lie" Abby said with a laugh.

"So where's my nephew?" Gibbs asked looking around for the little boy.

Abby stepped closer to her brother confusing him "He's sleeping and you dare wake him up, I will kill you, leaving no forensic evidence".

"Ok" Gibbs said holding back a laugh. "McGee you need help?" he asked his almost brother in law.

"Sure" he said with a nod before Gibbs joined him in the kitchen.

"So" Abby said walking over to the lounge "Tell me all that I've missed at NCIS" she said as Jenny sat down with her.

"Well…" Jenny began.

Twenty minutes later everyone was surprised to find Luke still asleep just as they sat down to each lunch.

"So, Timmy and I wanted to ask you a few things" Abby said taking Tim's hand in hers under the table.

"OK" Gibbs said slowly giving Jenny a fleeting glance.

"Well first" Tim began "We'd like to make you Luke's god parents".

"Of course" Jenny said with a smile and Gibbs nodded.

"What else?" The older man asked curiously.

"Well we have decided to pairs of the grooms men and brides maids for the wedding, so Cynthia and Palmer, Ducky and Ziva and of course you and Jenny but we were also wondering if you would carry Luke"

"I think it's sweet you want him to be in the wedding" Jenny said making an awing sound. "What's the third?" she asked knowing they were probably saving the biggest thing for last.

Abby took a deep breath "Well you know Timmy and I are going on our honey moon and we wanted to leave Luke at home to give us some time to ourselves" She said sweetly

"You want us to look after him don't you?" Gibbs asked.

"Well…kind of" Tim said worried at what their reaction would be.

Jenny looked at them before looking at her lover and biting her lip. His eyes told her it was something they could do but she wasn't sure, it was a lot of responsibility. I mean she loved kids, she wanted kids with him, so maybe this would be a sort of test drive. "Sure Abs" she said making the Goth grin.

"You two are the best" she said leaning across the table and hugging them, just as Luke's cries could be heard and then she ran off to his rescue.

Hours later Jenny and Gibbs arrived home. Neither had said a word to each other since the lunch.

Gibbs followed her to his bedroom and watched as she sat on the bed and began to take her shoes off "You ok?" he asked coming and sitting behind her.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said turning and giving him a weak smile.

"You've been quiet since dinner, is it because we agreed to look after Luke?" he asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

Jenny turned to face him slowly "No, it's just, you want kids don't you?" she asked. It was something they had never spoke about.

"With you Jen, of course" he said with a smile, watching as her eyes lit up with excitement.

She took a breath before speaking "Jethro, I'm pregnant"

TBC…

**Didn't even see the end coming myself.**

**Please give suggestions of what you want to happen **

**And tell me what you thought **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all your reviews and support with this story and I'm sorry for the long time without an update, as some may know for the past weeks I've been doing my GCSE's and I've been revising like crazy, but my last exam was this morning so I am now free until September yay, hope you like this update.**

Chapter 11

_Previously:_

_She took a breath before speaking "Jethro, I'm pregnant"_

_Now…_

Jenny's eyes watched her lover as he took the information in, she couldn't help but bite her bottom lip. She didn't know what she was going to do if he reacted badly or didn't want it, she had already decided she wasn't putting it up for adoption and there was no way she was getting an abortion. But then she remembered that this was Jethro she was thinking about, she didn't think he would make her do any of that.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked moving closer to Jenny and resting a hand on her stomach, he couldn't help the smile on his face.

Jenny nodded "I got Ducky to do a blood test, he told Abby it was from a Jane Doe" she explained her hand going to meet his.

"How…did this happen…I mean…we've been careful?" he asked a little confused.

Jenny smiled to herself "The night a couple of weeks ago Jethro, we were both very drunk" she explained raising an eyebrow.

Gibbs thought for a moment, he remembered some of it, drinking a lot and kissing her but other than that all he knew was when they woke up they were in bed, nothing strange there.

"When did you find out?" he asked.

"The day Luke was born" she said with a smile, loving the way his blue eyes shined with emotion and from where she could see lots of love.

"I cant believe this, we are going to be parents" Gibbs said looking Jenny up and down. "I love you" he said pulling her close and kissing her with all the love he had.

"I love you too" she mumbled against his lips before kissing him again. She couldn't help but feel relieved and now more excited about the life she was having.

"Luke is going to have a cousin, the guys are going to be so excited" Gibbs said rubbing a hand up and down her arm.

"I don't want to tell the guys yet" Jenny said after a moment.

Gibbs looked at her worried "Why?" he asked, his voice full of emotion.

"Jethro, Abby and McGee just became parents and their wedding is in a couple of months, I don't want to steel their thunder" she explained as she trailed a hand up his chest and began to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt "And I wanted it to be just between us, just for a little while, our little secret" she said her innocent green eyes meeting his.

"Ok Jen, I understand" Gibbs said holding his lover close and kissing the top of her head. "I love you so much" he mumbled into the side of her head.

"I know" she said with a smile, loving being in his warm embrace, if someone had told her when she was sixteen, that she would end up with Jethro and having his child, she would have laughed in their face. But no here she was, more in love with him than ever and carrying his child.

They stayed holding each other for a short while until Gibbs felt Jenny yawn in his arms "Lets go to bed" he said moving his arms from around her before going to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later he came back into the bedroom, changed from his skirt and jeans into his sleep trousers and old marine top. He smiled when he saw that Jenny had fallen asleep on the bed without changing from her clothes or even finishing taking her shoes off.

Carefully he weighed up his options, dare he wake her and face her having a go at him for doing so and then have her grumpy, should he leave her and just go to sleep and then have her moan at him in the morning for how her clothes are wrinkled?

The older man shook his head; he would go for the third option. So slowly he crept over to his lover who was still fast asleep and slowly took her shoes off and then carefully changed her from her clothes into an oversized old NCIS t-shirt that he knew she borrowed at pyjamas when she stayed over.

Then he pulled back the covers and lifted her slowly into the bed, at one point he thought she was going to wake up but all she done was lift her hand to his cheek and mumbled his name. He smiled, even when she was asleep she was thinking of him.

Moment's later he himself got into bed and smiled as Jenny snuggled into his side, he pressed a kiss to her head and rested his hand on her stomach, he was going to be a father, it all seemed as if from a dream, he wasn't sure he was ready, well he guessed he had nine months to get ready.

Having a baby posed so many questions, where would they live, would they need to move, find new jobs? But the biggest question in his mind was whether he should propose? He knew he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her be a really family, but is that what she would want?

If he was freaking out he could only imagine how freaked out Jenny must be with all the hormones running around inside her and the fact she was carrying another person. He looked over at Jenny and saw his future, his partner and child, they were his life now.

For the first time since getting back together with Jenny, Gibbs had a sleepless night, his mind reeling with questions about the future but he just couldn't come up with the answers.

TBC…

**Sorry it's short, hopefully I'll update soon and it will be longer. **

**Could you guys answer some questions in your reviews please.**

**Do you guys want Jenny and Gibbs to get married?**

**Whose house should they live in?**

**Thanks for reading please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all your reviews and support.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter 12

Jenny woke up one morning weeks later, it was a big day, she had to get up to start that busy day. Slowly she sat up and looked over to find the bed empty, she wondered where Gibbs was but before she could go an investigate she felt sick and made a mad rush to the bathroom.

As Gibbs entered the bedroom with a tray of breakfast he was surprised to find that Jenny wasn't asleep in bed like she had been when Gibbs left half an hour ago.

The bathroom door was open a jar and the sounds of coughing told him she was dealing with morning sickness again. He placed the tray on the top of the chest of draws before walking over to the bathroom and pushing the door open.

He leant on the door frame while Jenny brushed her teeth. After a couple of moments he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands resting on her abdomen, where the life they created was growing. "Morning" he mumbled pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Mmm morning" she hummed, leaning back, resting her head on his shoulder as she lowered her hands to where his were.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired, hungry, sick" she mumbled closing her eyes for a moment, just enjoying being in Gibbs's embrace, it made her feel so much better.

"Brought breakfast up" he whispered kissing her on the cheek.

The redhead moved from his embrace and took his hand and dragged him into the bedroom "You are so sweet" she said when she looked at the tray that he had brought up, there was a glass of orange juice and toast and also he had folded the paper neatly. "Thank you" she said turning and kissing him on the lips, tasting coffee that had been on his lips would be the closest she would get to getting anywhere near coffee so it was the last he could do.

An hour later they were sitting together at the table in the kitchen, "So what do you have to do this morning?" Gibbs asked as Jenny took a sip of the orange juice.

"I have to get over to Abby's soon, to get my hair and make-up done, I can't even begin to imagine how she feels right now" The redhead said with a smile.

"Her, think of McGee" Gibbs said shaking his head before taking a sip of is juice "Can't believe my little sisters getting married" he mused.

"Tim will take good care of her" Jenny reassured her partner before she got up from the table.

"He better" Gibbs mumbled as Jenny stood behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders and gave them a small squeeze.

She lowered her lips next to his ear "There's my bib gruff marine" she whispered, her breath hot against his skin making him shiver. Jenny then pulled away "I better get going" she said as Gibbs got out of his chair and walked her to the hall.

Gibbs pulled Jenny closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist before giving her a kiss on the lips, "Jethro, the boys will be here soon" she panted when they parted.

"So?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you want them walking in on us?" she asked.

"It's not my fault, you're so irresistible, especially now I know your carrying our baby" he mumbled, placing butterfly kisses to her neck.

"God, I love it when you say our baby" she said closing her eyes as Gibbs kissed her cheek, nose and then finally mouth as his hands moved to her stomach and rubbing his hands slowly.

"Whoa" they heard a family voice sound from the front door making them spring apart.

"How long have you been standing there?" Gibbs asked, wiping the traces of Jenny's lip stick off of his lips while Jenny fixed her clothes and make up.

"Long enough" Tony said with a lop sided grin hi only response was a sharp slap to the back of the head.

"I'd better go" Jenny said giving Tim, Ari, Tony and Jimmy a nod before walking to the front door "I'll see you at the church, I'll be the one with Luke" she said with a smile before giving Gibbs a kiss on the cheek .

"See you later" he nodded before giving her a kiss on the cheek and then watching her go.

Half an hour later Jenny walked into Abby's apartment.

"Jenny" Cynthia greeted giving the redhead a hug.

"Shalom" Ziva greeted kissing Jenny's cheeks and she did the same.

"Auntie Jenny" Eleora said running to her 'auntie'.

"How are you Eleora?" Jenny asked lifting the girl up

"I'm a flower girl" she said with a smile that reminded Jenny of Kate.

"And what a very pretty flower girl you are" she said letting the girl down on the floor.

Jenny took the little girls hand before walking into the master bedroom to find Abby sitting at her vanity table while Kate did her hair. "There's my favourite sister in law" Abby said with a grin as she noticed the redhead.

Jenny couldn't help but laugh "Jethro and I aren't married or anything so I'm not your sister in law yet" she said with a smile.

"Yeah but you will be soon enough, so get used to me saying it" Abby said shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey Jenny" Kate greeted before turning to one of her daughters "Sarah stop pulling your dress sweetie" she said making the little girl smile at her.

"Where, Luke?" Jenny asked.

"He's in his room having a nap before all the fun commences" Abby said as Jenny took off her coat.

"You can get changed in the bathroom, you dress is on the back, your names on the bag" Kate instructed to Jenny as she was already wearing her dress.

Ten minutes later Jenny walked out of the bathroom wearing the lilac dress, she was glad it came out at the sides and flared, it made her feel more comfortable, she didn't want it being skin tight and let people think she might be pregnant especially not today.

"So jealous you can look good in anything" Ziva said shaking her head as she looked at the redhead.

"It's what having children does to you" Kate sighed.

"I agree" Abby added.

"Really?" Jenny asked a little worried, would having a baby change her that much? All of a sudden she felt nauseous again.

"Oh yeah, I never lost all the baby weight" Kate said shaking her head.

"Still haven't lost mine" Abby said looking down at her stomach under the beautiful white wedding dress, that was decorated with red roses to still add her own unique style.

"You look beautiful Abby" Jenny commented.

"Drink anyone?" Paula asked finally entering the apartment with a bottle of champagne.

Five minutes later the blond was handing round the glasses, Jenny wasn't sure what to do, she couldn't drink and plus even just the thought of it turned her stomach, so she took the glass with a nod before walking over to the sink and tipping a little bit of it down the sink before setting it down.

"How do you want your hair Jenny?" Cynthia asked.

"I was going to have it down in a top notch" she said with a smile, before moving over to the mirror and sorting out her hair before adding light make up.

"Abby ,Jacks here" Ziva called as she opened the front door to the older man.

"My Ziva you look beautiful" he commented looking the Israeli up and down "As do you Cynthia, Paula" he said giving them each a hug.

"Hello Jack" Jenny said giving the man a hug.

"My boy really does have good taste" he said with a smile. "If I were twenty years younger" he commented.

"You'd have to fight Jethro for me" Jenny said amusement playing in her eyes.

Jack nodded before turning to look at his daughter "Oh Abby, you look beautiful" he said hugging her and kissing her on the forehead "So much like your mother" he commented bringing tears to both their eyes "Tim's a very lucky man" he continued.

"We'd better go, don't want to be late" Kate said as she rounded up her girls by the door "Jenny could you get Luke?" she asked.

The redhead nodded before making her way to the nursery and carefully lifting the little boy in to her arms "Hey buddy, it's me your auntie Jenny" she said cooing the little boy before caring him out.

Forty minutes later the bridal party arrived at the church, Ducky opened the door and let them all out, "You all look beautiful" he commented with a smile.

Jenny carried little Luke into the church and met Jethro by the door "You ok?" he asked resting a hand on her arm.

"Yeah" she said with a smile.

"Ok can everyone get into place" Paula instructed as she stood by the door a linked arms with Tobias. Behind them were Jimmy and Cynthia.

Next were Ari, Sarah, Eleora and Kate and then Ziva, Logan and Ducky as Tony was best man waiting besides Tim.

And finally in front of Jack and Abby was Jenny and Gibbs, he linked an arm with her as she held Luke securely "You ready?" he asked turning to his sister who was behind them.

"Let's get this show on the road" the Goth said with a giggle, and the music began.

TBC…

**Next is the wedding reception, any funny or serious suggestions?**

**Please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the reception hope you like. Please review, I only own the children.**

Chapter 13

The Ceremony was beautiful and Jenny was very happy that Luke hadn't started crying during it. She rubbed small comforting circles on the boys back and it seemed to have made him fall asleep, even all the cheering and wolf whistling from Tony as Tim kissed his bride hadn't woken the baby up.

So twenty minutes later the wedding party were all settled in the reception hall. Tim and Abby were sitting in-between Tony and Jack, next to Tony was Ziva and Logan and the other side of Jack were Gibbs and Jenny, little Luke was sitting on his grandfather's lap.

On the next table over sat Kate, Ari, Sarah and Eleora, Tobias, Ducky, Cynthia, her husband Shaun, and Paula, all the other guests were dotted around

Tony stood up and tapped his glass getting everyone's attention. "As many of you know I've known Tim here since we were kids, when I met the weedy little boy I never imagined her would turn into the man he is today and it still surprises me that he is a father and now husband and all that is thanks to Abby, I'm glad to see both of my friends happy and that they have added a new member to our dysfunctional family, so to family" he said raising his glass.

"To family" everyone echoed taking a sip of their drinks, Gibbs discreetly put his hand on Jenny's thigh and gave it a squeeze as he said 'to family' and then watched as she took a 'Gibbs sip' of the glass of wine in her hand.

Five minutes later music began and Abby and Tim were taking their first dance as man and wife on the dance floor and other couples soon joined them, Ari and Kate, Ziva and Tony.

Jenny watched as her friends danced, the three couples still looked as in love as they had been when they'd been together before she left for England, she wasn't surprised they'd all grown into adults, got married and had kids. She knew they were all meant to be.

Jenny turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Jen, you wanna dance?" Gibbs asked like he had twenty years ago making Jenny laugh.

"Really" she mumbled standing up as he took her hand and they walked to the dance floor.

"Really" he said with a grin as one of his hands went to her waist the other took her hand in his and her other hand went to his shoulder and they began to dance.

"You can still dance" Jenny said "Aren't you just full of surprises" she said laughing, this reminded her of the prom and they both knew it.

"You like that I surprise you" he said as they moved together with the music.

Jenny couldn't help but let out a little giggle "I will admit the fact you have a certain mystery attracted me to you" she said as he pulled her closer.

"Yeah but I'm your mystery" He mumbled into her ear making her giggle, the sound warmed his heart.

As the song began to end Gibbs felt a tap on his back so he turned and came face to face with his father "Mind if I take the next dance with your lovely lady, you can dance with your sister" Jack said pointing to his daughter who was standing by herself as Tim began to dance with his sister Sarah.

Gibbs nodded before kissing Jenny on the cheek and then going over to Abby.

"You always mange to change him" Jack stated as he and his daughter-in-law hopefully to be swayed to the music of the next song.

"I don't mean to, I love him just as he is" Jenny said looking over at her partner and the father of the baby she was carrying, she just hoped Jack didn't notice anything.

"He wasn't the same after you left" the older Gibbs commented "Just like he changed when we moved to D.C after his mother died, but then he met you and I got a bit more of my son back then he was back to not talking, being guarded, he loves you Jenny" Jack said giving the young redhead a smile.

"I know" she said giving Jack a smile in return "Lucky to have him" she mused as the song began to end.

"I don't know about you but I need a drink, can I get you anything?" the older man asked.

"I'm fine thank you" Jenny said shaking her head.

"You sure it's an open bar" the man chuckled but Jenny still shook her head before walking off of the dance floor, she walked over to where Ducky was sitting with Luke on her lap.

"Beautiful ceremony" the man smiled as she sat down in the chair next to him.

"Yes it was" Jenny said with a smile "Would you like me to take Luke?" she asked

Ducky nodded before placing the baby in the redhead's arms, now Jenny knew for definite she was going to be a mother it felt different to hold the weight of a baby, it felt right, she looked down at the sandy haired green eyed little boy and couldn't help but smile as she imagined a baby with Gibbs's bright blue eyes.

"I'm going to get myself a drink, would you like anything?" ducky asked as he got up from his chair.

"No thank you" Jenny said giving him a smile before looking down at the baby and tickling the baby's tummy making him kick his little arms and legs in the air.

"Practicing?" a voice from behind her sounded amused, Jenny turned slowly to find Kate staring at her, the brunet then walked around her friend and sat in the chair Ducky had been occupying.

"He's a good little guy isn't he" Jenny replied looking down at the little baby.

"If you need any help next week when you're looking after him, you can always call us, any of us" Kate said resting a hand on her friends arm "Take it from me, having a baby especially a young one isn't as easy as you think, I've been there done that, so had Ziva" she said.

At Kate's words Jenny realised that she and Jethro were the only couple not married with kids, well one's that were born also Kate's words had hit her hard, she knew having a baby was hard and that it would be a challenge and she'd thought she was up to it, she was going to be a mother, the woman that could barely cook and feed herself and Jethro but in nice month's they would have another mouth to feed and not to mention her job, she'd worked hard to get to where she was, should she give all that up and become a stay at home mum, who drove her kids places and looked after them when they were sick, to clean and tidy, wear and apron and have dinner on the table as soon as Gibbs walked in the door.

All of a sudden Jenny felt sick and her head began to spin, her hand instinctively went to her stomach but the other kept on Luke's stomach. "Are you ok?" Kate asked noting her friend was turning a little green and seemed to be in another place.

"Yeah" Jenny said shaking her head "Could you take Luke for a minute, I need some air?" Jenny asked passing Luke to her before she would answer and then got up from the chair, holding onto the back of it to help her balance before she walked over to the door.

Kate sat watching the dance floor and Ari held Sarah and Eleora and swayed to the music with them as they giggled and snuggled into his chest, as she looked up she saw Gibbs coming towards her "Hey Kate, the girls were really cute in their dresses" he commented.

"Thanks, I'm sure they'll probably rip them off when they get home" she said with a smile noting Gibbs was looking around for someone. "If you're looking for Jenny she went out for air" she said pointing to the door her friend had gone through not long ago.

"Thanks" the older man nodded before heading to the doors.

As Gibbs walked out of the building and began to walk down the steps he noticed Jenny sitting on the bottom one.

Jenny was deep in thought when she felt someone wrap their arm around her shoulders, she knew immediately it was her partner, so she leant against him as he kissed her forehead "You ok?" he mumbled against her skin.

"I don't know if I can do this" she said looking up at him, her worried green eye's meeting his deep blue.

"Do what?" he asked really concerned, for once he had no idea what she was talking about.

Jenny reached up and touched his cheek with her hand, "Be a mother, I mean, there are so many factors I never thought of, do I stay at home and look after the kids or do I stay director or do I get a small jobs, do we live at your house do we have to get a family car?" she began to ramble.

"Jenny, take a breath" Gibbs said playing a hand on her abdomen and then his other going to her free hand and taking it in his "are you saying…"he trailed off.

"No…God no" Jenny said playing a hand on his chest. "I just…I just…" she began but couldn't finish.

"I know there's a lot of stuff that need to be figured out but we have nine month's to figure it out, you can do whatever you want, you can be the mother wearing Prada and using her blackberry, that doesn't mean your gunna be a bad mother, we can live where you want, we can figure it out together, I promise" he said kissing her forehead.

Jenny leaned up and smiled at him, the knots in her stomach and heart began to loosen as her smile widened, she leaned up and kissed him.

Just as it began to get heated the doors of the building opened "Come on you two, their about to cut the cake" Tony said trying to usher them inside.

Gibbs took Jenny's hand and then they walked in together.

TBC…

**Suggestions and stuff please…**

**Review…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all your review and support it means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the kids.**

Chapter 14

By the end of the week of looking after Luke Jenny was feeling a lot less nervous about being pregnant, about becoming a mother.

At first it had been hard looking after the month old baby but once they'd established a routine it had been better, of course both she and Gibbs had bags under their eyes as a cause of lack of sleep but she felt a lot happier and excited to having the baby.

It was their last day of looking after the little baby, Abby and Tim would be coming back from their honey moon later in the afternoon so Jenny and Gibbs brought look to the office as team Gibbs did have a case.

Also during the morning Jenny and Gibbs had their first doctor's appointment meaning it would be their first time of seeing it, so they were hoping to leave their nephew with one of the team mates.

Jenny was up in her office having left Luke with Gibbs and the rest of the team where he would get a lot of attention. She was reading through case files and signing them to pass the time before she had to meet Gibbs down in the bullpen but the files were boring her, so she let her mind wonder.

She pushed away from the desk, her hand went to her stomach where the life she and Gibbs created was, in nine months she would have a baby to look after, she knew Gibbs was going to be a great father he'd already shown her he had a way with children and he could look after a baby.

The redhead began to think about her future, would she and Gibbs last? Would they have more kids, would she get a little girl that she'd always dreamed of? Or maybe a son who could be a mini Jethro and help him on his boat. She hoped that the answers to the questions were yes.

All of a sudden she felt nauseous, morning sickness again, she groaned before making a trip to her ensuit bathroom.

Jenny took a gulp of her mouth wash before whipping her mouth with one of the towels just as she heard Cynthia's voice "Can you at least let me tell her you want to see her?"

"She's expecting me" she heard Gibbs's gruff sexy voice reply, she looked at her watch and saw that she was meant to be down in the bullpen to meet him.

Then the sound of the door opening and closing could be heard followed by footsteps "Jen you ok" Gibbs asked figuring she would be in the bathroom so he walked over to it.

Just as he was about to open the door when it opened revealing a pale looking Jenny. "You feeling ok?" he asked noting her complexion.

"Fine" she said giving him a weak smile "We need to get going" Jenny said walking over to her desk and grabbing her handbag. "Who's got Luke?" she asked as they walked out of her office and to the elevator.

"I left him with Tony, should keep him entertained for an hour" Gibbs commented as they waited for the elevator, his hand ghosting the small of her back.

"Keep who entertained Luke or Tony" Jenny asked as they stepped into the metal box. The only reply Jenny got was a chuckle from him then a kiss on the forehead.

Twenty minutes later they sat in the waiting room for the OBGYN. Jenny sat flipping through a magazine full of things they would need for the nursery making a mental note of things they were going to need to get, meanwhile Gibbs sat nervously tapping his foot.

The pregnant redhead rested a calming hand on his knee stopping his movement making him look at her, she gave him an encouraging smile.

Gibbs was just about to say something when a women walking into the corridor and called Jenny's name.

Both of the parents to bee got up and walked into the room. "Doctor Fields will be with you shortly" the nurse said offering the table to Jenny and the spare chair to Gibbs.

"Can you believe were going to get to see our baby today" Jenny asked as she sat on the edge of the table.

"I love you so much Jen, I'll stick by you and our baby no matter what" He said taking her hand and bringing it to his lips to place a small loving kiss on her knuckles.

Jenny gave him a smile just as the door opened and a small blond woman walked in "I'm Doctor Lucy Fields, you can call me Lucy" she said offering her hand.

"I'm Jenny and this is my partner Gibbs" Jenny introduced them.

Lucy shook both their hands "Jenny if you can lay back and lift up your top we can see the baby" the blond said with a smile.

Jenny did just that and moments later the cold gel was put on her abdomen as Gibbs took Jenny's hand and gave it a squeeze as the picture appeared on the screen.

Both parents to be watched as Lucy studied the picture on the screen in front of her, all of a sudden she stopped the movement on the pregnant woman's abdomen and a smile appeared on her face, she then turned the screen to face the couple.

"You are pregnant, there is your baby" She said pointing to the small blob on the screen. "And from what I can tell everything's looking good" she continued.

Jenny felt her eyes begin to water, everything was all so real, she really was carry the baby of the man she loved but she was also going to be a mother.

Gibbs couldn't believe it he was going to be a father, in nine months there was going to be a little boy or girl running around.

"I want to see you next in December" Lucy said.

"We'll make the appointment on the way out" Jenny said as she sat up and wiped off the gel.

Five minutes later Jenny and Gibbs walked out of the hospital hand in hand, both wearing the same smiles.

When they reached the car Gibbs opened the door for Jenny before walking around the other side and getting in. "I think we should tell people" Gibbs said turning to face her.

"OK, if that's what you want" Jenny said with a smile, she wanted to share their joyous news with their loved ones and couldn't wait to hear what they had to say.

"We can tell them when at Abby and Tim's tonight" Gibbs suggested.

"Yeah that way everyone is together" Jenny nodded as Gibbs pulled out of the car park.

Hours later Jenny and Gibbs stood outside the McGee apartment with Luke moving in Gibbs's arms "I think he's excited to see his parents" he stated just as the doors opened to reveal and very hyper Abby.

"Luke come to mummy" she said picking up her son from Gibbs's arms and hugging him tight placing kisses to his forehead "I've missed you so much" She taking a second to enjoy the weight of her baby boy in her arms. "Were you good for uncle Gibbs and auntie Jenny?" the bubbly Goth asked.

"He was very good" Jenny said with a smile as she and Gibbs stepped into the apartment.

Five minutes later Luke was sitting on his Grandpa's lap with all the guys as they talked in the living room.

Abby, Kate, Ziva and Jenny were standing in the kitchen talking, catching Abby up on all of the latest gossip. "So you had fun Abs?" Kate asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"Yes I did but I missed Luke so much and my lab and you guys I guess" Abby said making the other woman smile. "So anything new with you guys?" she asked.

All three woman shook their heads. "Refill?" Ziva asked raising the bottle of wine before pouring more into Abby and Kate's glasses but stopping when she noticed Jenny hadn't even touched hers. "You ok Jenny?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Jenny said going a little pale all of a sudden "Just got a head ache" she added.

"OK" Abby said before leaving the kitchen and walking into the living room "Time for gifts right Timmy" she said with a grin. The geek nodded before giving his wife a bag containing the gifts.

Once everyone had gotten something, Gibbs a bottle of bourbon, Luke a rattle being just some, Jenny and Gibbs decided as everyone was gathered that it would be a good time to tell everyone the great news.

Gibbs took a deep breath as he grabbed Jenny's hand, all of a sudden they both felt nervous but they were not entirely sure why.

"Ummm guys Jethro and I have something to tell you" Jenny said knowing Gibbs wasn't exactly a man of words.

Everyone turned to face the couple, worried and curious to what they had to say. Jenny gave Gibbs a quick glance and he placed a kiss on her forehead and her hand a squeeze.

"Were having a baby" she said with a watery smile, it was the first time she had admitted to someone other than Gibbs.

"Oh my Gosh that great" Abby was first to move giving them both hugs and soon everyone followed giving their congratulations.

"So I'm gunna be a Grandfather again" Jack said looking down at his first grandson.

Jenny and Gibbs both nodded "Congratulations" he said kissing Jenny on the cheek as well as giving her a hug.

"Thank you Jack" she smiled at him and hugged him back.

Moments later the girls were talking to Jenny about baby stuff and telling her that if she needed help with anything they would help.

Jack took his son aside "When you asking her to marry you?" he asked being a traditional man he expected his son to do the same.

Gibbs smiled at his father "I have it all planned but I'm going to need your help" He said with a grin and from there the two Gibbs men began to scheme.

Later that night Gibbs climbed into bed after working on his boat to find Jenny asleep, he rested his head on his pillow as well as putting an arm around Jenny's waist. "I love you" me mumbled "Both of you"

TBC…

**So yeah I like to use Grey's anatomy doctors it just helps me picture it in my mind and plus I love GA.**

**I hope you guys like, please review it means so much.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok this is the first NCIS Christmas I've ever written. Yes I did say Christmas, I know it's summer but it fits into the story and also it's raining really bad where I am and Christmas always cheers me up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the kids.**

Chapter 15

Gibbs woke to feeling the bed dip with a weight change then the bathroom door shutting, yeah morning sickness, he thought running a tired hand down his face before getting up and going to pick up his old NCIS t-shirt only to not find it so he grabbed a t-shirt out of the draw before making his way to the bathroom.

As he predicted the redhead he loved just so happened to be wearing the shirt he'd been looking for. "Could you get me some water please?" Jenny asked on hearing her lover enter the room.

"Sure" Gibbs said running a hand on her back as she kneeled in front of the toilet. He'd noticed she'd been experiencing more morning sickness than previously and that worried him, he wondered if the doctors had told her something that Jenny hadn't yet tell him.

He'd wanted to kick himself when the case had come just when he and Jenny were about to leave for the OBGYN but she had insisted that she was ok to go alone so she had a brought him back a sonogram and told everything was fine and healthy.

Moments later he walked back into the bathroom and smiled as he gave her the glass of water "Merry Christmas" he smiled.

It was going to be there first proper Christmas together and with the rest of the 'family'. "Merry Christmas" Jenny gave him a weak smile, still feeling a little sick.

"Why don't you take a shower I'll make you some tea?" Gibbs suggested helping his lover up from the floor.

"Sounds great, what time is your dad expecting us?" she asked

"Ugh I'm not sure I'll call him" Gibbs smiled before giving her a quick kiss and then leaving her to shower.

As Jenny let the water sprinkle on her body she couldn't help but feel nervous about spending Christmas with Jethro and their friends, yes she loved him and the gang but she'd never done Christmas with him what if they had traditions that she didn't know about, or if they shared stories from previous Christmas's.

Jenny was also for another reason, she knew she should have told him but he'd been so busy and distant recently she hadn't found the right time so she was determined to tell him today, she just hoped he wouldn't freak out like she was.

Meanwhile Gibbs grabbed the phone and dialled the familiar number "Gibbs" Jack's voice answered.

"Hey dad it's me" he said with a smile.

"Leroy! Merry Christmas" Jack sounded cheery.

"Merry Christmas dad" Gibbs smiled to himself moving further away from the stairs so Jenny wouldn't be able to hear what he had to say. "Is everything ready?" he asked.

"Yeah it arrived last night, all you need to do is add the finishing touch and it'll be perfect" the older Gibbs sounded very excited.

"Thanks dad, I owe you one" The younger smiled as he leant against the kitchen side, thinking about his present to Jenny he just hoped she would like it.

"Anytime son" Jack smiled "What time can I expect you and the Mrs?" he asked after a moment.

"I was just about to ask what time you would want us" Gibbs chuckled.

"Well everyone else is coming at eleven why don't you do the same"

"Great see you then" Gibbs smiled before putting the phone down and turning to put the coffee pot on before putting the kettle on and grabbing two mugs.

Just as Gibbs had made the tea Jenny walked into the kitchen, she was wearing a loss fitting green dress and a red cardigan and a pair of red flats, her hair down with a natural wave "Festive enough?" she asked.

"You look beautiful" he said placing a loving kiss on her lips "Dad wants us there at half past eleven so I'd better get ready" Gibbs said before making his way up stairs.

After taking a shower Gibbs went to his chest of draws and rummaged around before finding the little black box and putting it in his pocket.

Half an hour later he and Jenny were getting into the car. The drive had ice patches on them and Jenny was holding the bag containing all the gifts so Gibbs came to her side in order to 'help' her get to the car.

"Really Jethro, I can make the five steps to the car" Jenny said raising an eyebrow, ever since he found out she was pregnant and especially since the first doctor's appointment he'd been acting like she was made of china, offering to take her brief case and walk her to her office and constantly called her to make sure she was ok, at first she'd thought it was sweet but now it was getting annoying.

"At least let me take the bag?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny bit her lip as to not lose her temper with him, after all it was Christmas "Fine" she said shoving the bag into his arms before opening the car door and hopping in.

Gibbs sighed, the moods swings really were surprising him or was it just that Jenny was being jenny, stubborn but completely amazing.

Half an hour later Jenny and Gibbs nocked on Jack's door to have it open in minutes. "Gibbs and Jenny are here" Abby squealed hugging her brother and 'sister-in-law' before ushering them in side.

"Merry Christmas Jack" Jenny greeted the older man with hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Jenny…Leroy" he smiled at the two.

After putting the presents under the tree that was decorated with lights, tinsel and hanging decorations and topped with a sparkly star probably Abby's doing.

Five minutes everyone was having their own conversations while Logan, Sarah and Eleora were talking about presents they had gotten this morning and Luke sat on his mother's lap playing with his rattle.

Jenny had just finished talking to Ducky when she walked over to Kate who was in the kitchen making herself a drink "Kate can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked knowing that Kate was or used to be one of her best friends and for another reason.

"Sure" Kate said with a smile "Something wrong?" she asked noticing the worried look on Jenny's face.

"If I tell you something you can't tell anyone ok, at least not yet" Jenny said moving her away from the door so no one could hear. "Were having twins" the redhead said, now Kate realised the other reason she'd chosen to told her, she'd had twins.

"That's great" Kate said hugging her friend but Jenny didn't hug her back "isn't it?" she asked.

"How did you tell Ari?" Jenny asked.

"I told him and he was over the moon, and so will Gibbs when you tell him" Kate encouraged.

"But twins, how did you handle it I mean it's double everything" Jenny said running a hand through her hair.

"It will be fine, you and Gibbs are going to be great parents" Kate hugged her one more time "Now get back out there and pick the best time to tell him" she gave her friend a smile.

Jenny took a deep breath before walking back to join the others in the living room.

After the majority of the presents had been opened and they'd had dinner Gibbs found it was time for his last present for Jenny.

"I've got one last gift for you" Gibbs said giving her a smile but Jenny grabbed his wrist.

"But I love the earrings you didn't have to get me anything else" She said showing the diamond earrings hanging in her ears.

"I know but this is something special, I'll be back in a minute" He said pressing a kiss to her forehead before walking out.

He made his way to his old bedroom and found part of the present waiting for him. It was a puppy. A west highland puppy just like Izzy who'd been the dog Jenny's dad had gotten her for her birthday and Jenny had adored who of course now had passed away.

Gibbs picked up the puppy, it growled at him and tried to nip at his hands as he tried to tie a little pouch in it's collar. "This had better work" he mumbled stroking the dog's head.

Jenny looked up as she heard Gibbs enter the room, her eyes filled with tears as she saw the cute little white ball of fluff in Gibbs arms, fidgeting trying to get at something in its collar.

"Oh Jethro" she said hands going to her mouth "She's adorable" she said taking the cute little puppy from Gibbs's arms. She looked at the puppy and smiled and then saw the pouch hanging on its collar. "Jethro" she said looking at him confused.

He smiled "Open it" he gestured. Everyone else around was watching on the edge of their seats.

The redhead held the puppy with one hand and unhooked the pouch with another and then pulled out the object with in.

Her eyes went wide when she looked at the diamond engagement ring, Gibbs took her hand in his "Jenny Shepard you asked me in twenty years could I say I still love you and the answer to that is more and more every day, I've loved you since I saw you sitting under that tree, you captured my heart and have always had it with you, now I'm asking you to be my wife" He said with a grin.

Jenny had tears in her eyes, he remembered her words from twenty years ago and was now using them against him "Yes" she nodded as he slipped the ring on her finger before leaning over the puppy and kissing Gibbs lovingly.

She then went and looked at Kate who nodded telling her it was the right time "I have something to tell you" Jenny said making everyone look at her worried, the redhead then decided to put the puppy on the floor

"Is it about the baby?" Gibbs asked his hands going to her very slight bump that couldn't be seen in the flowey dress.

"Babies" Jenny corrected with a smile.

"What?" everyone but Kate said all looking worried.

"Were having twins" Jenny began to laugh at everyone reaction.

"And more" Gibbs mumbled meaning that he loved her more before kissing her. Everyone around cheered and laughed while the west highland puppy yapped at their feet's before taking an interest in Gibbs's shoe laces.

TBC…

**So I hope you guys liked this.**

**Ever since my sister and I watched Rizzoli and Isles I can't help but picture Kate as more of Maura. **

**Anyway please review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so I'm going to apologise now if Jenny is OOC in this chap because today I watched a film called 'Just desserts' with Lauren Holly in it and since then I haven't been able to get back into the Jenny mind set even after watching an episode of season 3 NCIS on you tube, so once again sorry.**

**On with the story….**

Chapter 16

Weeks later at the beginning of January Gibbs woke up to something warm snuggling into his side, thinking it was Jenny, Gibbs didn't mind he put it down to her hormones, only when he heard footsteps come into the room did his eyes shoot open only to be met by innocent brown.

"Look Jethro I think Angel likes you" Jenny said patting the west highland puppies head as she passed her on the bed.

"Sure you don't want to change her name to satin?" Gibbs asked moving away from the little demon dog, ever since they had brought her home she'd eaten his socks, shoe laces and worst of all Gibbs had caught her gnawing at the wooden frame of his boat yet his fiancé was determined her name would be Angel.

"Oh stop" Jenny said shooting Gibbs a smile as she opened her wardrobe looking for something to wear with her now slightly showing baby bump and it made sense that she was showing sooner know they knew they were having twins. "You're just worried I'll start preferring her than you" she mumbled just as she felt familiar arms around her waist and his hand rest on her rounding stomach.

"How are you today?" he asked placing a kiss to her neck and then shoulder.

"Fine, nervous but other than that" Jenny gave him a weak smile.

Today was the day that would make or break all she'd spent the last twenty years to achieve, today they would tell the sec-nav about the twins and being engaged both knew it looked bad, that Jenny had been director for less than six months and had already broken one of the main rules of being the director, she was sleeping with a subordinate and having his babies though they hoped that if they explained their history and that they were getting married it wouldn't lose Jenny her job.

"Everything will be fine Jen" Gibbs reassured her "And if something does happen, you've always got me and the guys, we'll support you" he placed another kiss on her neck as he finished his sentence.

Jenny leaned into his touch "You know that you and the babies mean more to me than anything right?" the redhead asked, feeling guilty about how worried she was about her job.

She felt Gibbs smile against her neck "Yep" he mumbled before moving his hand on her stomach "How are they today?" he asked.

"From what I can tell they are fine" she smiled at him.

"I'm going to hit the shower" he pressed a kiss to her cheek before leaving the room.

Fifteen minutes later Gibbs walked back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair still damp from the shower to find Jenny putting on a pink blouse having already wearing black trousers.

"Do I look pregnant?" she asked turning to face him as he walked into the room.

"You look beautiful as always" he smiled at her.

"That's not what I asked" Jenny stated her hands on her hips and pursing her lips together.

"No you look normal, no one will know" he stumbled to try and say the right thing and was rewarded with a beaming smile from Jenny.

"Come on Angel" she said picking up the little ball of fluff and walking out of the bedroom, Angel yapped at Gibbs as she and Jenny passed him, Gibbs glared at the little devil in disguise making her whimper and snuggle into Jenny's arms.

Twenty minutes later Gibbs walked into the kitchen minding not the tread on the puppy that was eating her breakfast.

Jenny was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper while cradling a mug of tea and there was an empty plate next to her, he sighed happy to see that she was eating.

Gibbs walked over and sat down opposite her "What time is the meeting?" he asked making her lover the paper so her gaze could meet his.

"Eleven, he couldn't do face to face so MTAC will have to do" she gave him a smile "Do you think I should give up NCIS once the kids are born?" Jenny asked.

Gibbs sighed he understood why she would want to, it would give her time to raise the children and spend more time with them but then she'd worked so hard to get to where she was and was good at her job. "Jen it's up to you, I'll love and support you no matter what" he said taking her left hand and rubbing his thumb over the ring and gazed lovingly into her eyes.

The sweet moment was ruined by Gibbs's mobile ringing, he pulled out the infernal piece of technology and flipped it open "Gibbs" he barked. Jenny could hear Tony's voice on the other end telling her fiancé that they had a case "Yeah I'll meet you there" The silver haired man groaned before putting the phone down. "Dead marine, I better go" he stumbled getting up out of the chair "I'll be back by eleven, will you be ok driving?" he asked as he fumbled to put on his coat and then he thought of the icy January roads.

"Yeah, I'll get Stanley to drive me" she promised before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek "Be safe" she said waving him off before grabbing her phone and calling her detail.

At just about quarter to eleven Gibbs and his team strolled into the NCIS headquarters with all the evidence from the scene.

Gibbs let out a sigh of relief when he noted the time, he wasn't late, "McGee get the evidence to Abby, Tony check bank records of the victim and Ziva background check, I'll be with Jenny in MTAC if you need me" the older man said before hurrying to the stairs and then took two at a time.

As he approached Jenny's office Cynthia informed him that Jenny was expecting him and so as usual he walked in like he owned the place.

Gibbs stopped in his tracks and was surprised to find Jenny sitting at her desk looking through a baby magazine instead of reviewing case files "Where did you get that from?" He asked, he hated magazines like that it would fill the soon to be mother's head with silly things that would just make them worried about the baby.

"Abby and Kate suggested it, apparently it helped them a lot" she smiled at him

"Director sec-nav is on for you in MTAC" Cynthia's voice was heard from the doorway.

Gibbs approached Jenny and picked up the magazine and lifted her elbow and helping her up out of her chair and then escorted her out of her office and across the catwalk, his hand possessively on the small of her back.

"Could you please leave us, I can work the controls" Jenny asked the technicians, they nodded before walking out.

"Show time" Gibbs whispered into Jenny's ear as the feed was being patched through, the redhead didn't get to reply as the secretary of the navy appeared on the screen.

"Ah Jennifer, what has Gibbs done now?" he asked with a slight chuckle. Well at least he was in a good mood, that's a start.

"Umm well that's the thing sir…" Jenny began to fidget nervously "We…Jethro and I…" she began motioning to herself and Gibbs.

"Were getting married sir" Gibbs said taking Jenny's hand in his and entwining their fingers, Jenny was very grateful he was there.

"This is a little bit fast isn't it, you've barley known each other for six months" the secretary replied

"Actually it's been more of twenty years" Jenny said with a smile.

"I don't follow you" the older man said confused.

"Jenny and I have known each other since high school, we dated for almost a year but then she moved away and we kept in touch" Gibbs explained it as simply as he could.

"Well umm this is understandable, I think we can work with the press on this one, as long as you keep it out of the office, I don't see why you should continue your relationship" the sec-nav gave them both a smile.

"There's something else" Gibbs said noting the shocked expression on his boss's boss's face and how much more nervous Jenny looked.

"Oh?" he asked raising and eyebrow at the pair.

Gibbs gave Jenny's hand another squeeze before saying "Were expecting twins" he could help the grin on his face.

"Well…congratulations" Sec-nav wasn't sure what to say "I have another meeting I need to attended, we can talk about maternity and paternity leave another day" he said before cutting the feed.

"Well that went well" Gibbs chuckled pressing a kiss to Jenny's forehead, he automatically felt her relax. Then once again Gibbs's phone went off, "Got to go need to solve the case" he said giving her a smile.

"Yeah, go catch the bag guys, talk to you later" she said before giving him a quick kiss.

But they didn't get to talk for the rest of the working day, the case consumed Gibbs, it went from a murder to a missing child case within a couple of hours and he wasn't going to rest until the little boy was found.

At 1900 hours Jenny walked into the bullpen and straight to her partner's desk "My details going to drive me home, are you ok?" she asked noting that Gibbs wasn't even looking at her.

"Yeah, we've almost closed the case, I'll be home in a couple of hours" he said watching as she nodded then walked away.

Jenny's detail brought her home safe and sound. Once seeing to Angel and making sure the puppy was ok, Jenny decided to take a bubble bath.

As she soaked in the tub, she ran her fingers across her slightly rounded abdomen, she couldn't help but smile as she thought of the two lives she and Jethro created were living inside her, growing inside her. She knew that Jethro would be a great father as he was a great at looking after Luke and with Logan and Kate and Ari's girls, but she wasn't so sure about herself would she be a good mother or would she screw it up? Both her mother and Jethro's mother's died when they were young so she didn't really have anyone to turn to for advice other than Kate, Ziva and Abby.

The three women had been completely supportive and helpful to her in regards to being pregnant and becoming a mother, especially Kate having had twins herself. She knew she was lucky to have such a support system of friends that she considered family that loved her and she loved them even though the years they'd been apart.

Jenny soon felt the water begin to chill and so got out an changed into a comfy pair of pyjamas before settling in bed with her magazine from earlier and Angel snuggled up next to her moments later she could help her eyes as they started to droop.

Gibbs arrived home in the early hours of the morning, the case was closed and the boy was safe at home with his mother.

He quietly entered the house making sure not to wake her and then made his way to their bedroom.

A smiled crept onto his face as he saw Jenny curled up her baggy pyjamas with the magazine laying on her stomach and Angel curled up on the edge of the bed.

He soon changed from his work clothes and found his old NCIS t-shirt only to notice that one of the sleeves had a small bite mark out of it, he turned to face the dog and shook his head, he should have chosen one of the other puppies, he shouldn't have been fooled by this dogs charms and good looks, it was the devil in disguise.

Moments later he lifted up the half asleep puppy and put her in her own bed that Jenny had insisted go at the bottom of theirs, before pulling back the covers and climbing into the bed. He smiled as he felt Jenny move closer to him a snuggle into his side and muttered his name, he pressed a quick kiss to her hair before falling into a content sleep.

TBC…

**Kind of rubbish chapter.**

**So i've decided that, as some of you may know I'm a twin 'not identical' and I'm going to use how me and my sister were born as how Jenny and Gibbs twins are so I hope when the time comes you'll like it.**

**I would also like any and all suggestions on things that should happen leading up to her giving birth.**

**Another thing yes my twin is a fanfic author under the name Tivafivanatomy and writes for NCIS and grey's anatomy and some of her stories involve Jibbs so please check out her stuff it's better than mine I swear.**

**Lastly please review it means a lot.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I want to thank Fashiongirl97 for her help with this story and all my others, always full of great ideas, if you haven't already you should check out her Jibbs stories she's an amazing writer.**

**I'm having really bad writers block with all my stories but I'm trying to push through it but not coming up with much luck sorry. So this probably isn't one of my best chapters.**

Chapter 17

"Jethro!" Jenny's voice rang through Gibbs's small house until it reached him in the basement.

Gibbs dropped the sander from where he stood working on the first crib and ran as fast as he could to their bedroom, he pushed open the door expecting his fiancé to be on the floor with a broken limb or her clutching her stomach because there was something wrong with the babies.

But no, the pregnant redhead stood with her hands on her hip beside the last box containing her shoes, the last box she needed to unpack before she was officially moved in.

"What's wrong Jen, did I forget a shoe or something?" Gibbs asked leaning against the door frame, knowing it was something he'd done as he was the one who'd packed that particular box.

"No" Jenny said glaring daggers at him "You just chucked the shoes in the box" she said pointing the box of shoes.

"Yeah" Gibbs asked and automatically regretted it knowing something bad was to come, he swear he saw flames flare in her eyes.

"Do you know what these are?" she asked pulling out a pair of black, strappy, very high heels that he's haphazardly placed in the box.

"A pair of shoes?" he asked.

"These are Jimmy choo's" She said shoving them in his face "You wanna know how much these cost me?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"A lot" Gibbs commented, he didn't know much about shoes and even less about Jimmy choo's so by the way she was talking he'd taken they'd cost a lot.

"Exactly, you can't just throw them in a box" she explained all of a sudden feeling very tired a dizzy so had to sit down on the edge of the bed.

Gibbs sighed before walking over to a very tired and pale looking Jenny "I'm sorry for not taking better care of your shoes" he said taking her hands in his and giving them a squeeze.

"You broke rule six" she commented her green eyes finally having gone back to their normal bright colour.

"Rules don't apply between me and you" he said giving her a slight smile.

"Ok your forgiven" she said pulling him down to give him a peck on the lips before falling back onto the bed and closing her eyes for a moment.

"You sleep, I can unpack the rest of your shoes" Gibbs said noting how content Jenny looked from her position on the bed with her hand resting protectively on her baby bump.

"I'll do it….I'm just…closing my eyes for a….a minute" she murmured yawning as she spoke her eyes still closed.

"OK" Gibbs said placing a kiss to her forehead and walked out not wanting to start another argument knowing that her mood swings were getting worse and worse lately.

He then made his way back to the basement where he was momentarily neglecting his boat and was focusing on the cribs and rocking chair. Yes it would be easier for them to just buy it all but I wouldn't mean as much plus Gibbs felt guilty, Jenny had the hardest jobs of all, carrying them and giving birth to them, this was his way of giving to the children's life although he was sure that if he told Jenny this she would think he was being silly. But he pushed this thought out of his mind and began to sand the wood frame.

Before he knew it half an hour had passed, Gibbs wasn't surprised that he hadn't heard any movement upstairs he knew that Jenny was tired and the fact she couldn't sleep last night and had insisted that they both go and pack up her stuff so she could move in a half past six in the morning and then proceeded to help him pack things and then wanted to unpack everything herself once they returned to Gibbs/their house.

Gibbs decided that he should go check on her to make sure something really hadn't happened this time. So he dragged his feet up the stairs until he entered their bedroom quietly encase she was asleep.

Lucky he did because Jenny was still asleep in the same position from earlier only this time her breath was different as she was asleep and Angel was snuggled up against her.

Slowly the special agent came over to the bed and glance at his lover one more time, happy to see the contentness on her face, he liked to think he had something to do with that and of course he gave the devil puppy a scowl, but he couldn't stay mad at it, the dog made Jenny happy and some would say a happy Jenny was a happy Gibbs.

All of a sudden Gibbs became very glad of his special agent skill as he walked hardly making a sound to the box picking up pairs of shoes and putting them in the wardrobe until the box was empty and all without waking her up.

Once he was done he picked up the empty box and took it downstairs to the kitchen, as he made his journey he began to notice the little feminine touches around the house as Jenny's possessions entwined with his own and they didn't look out of place they looked like they'd always belonged.

After collapsing the cardboard box, Gibbs put it in the recycling with the others that he'd done the same with earlier.

He then made his way back up the stairs knowing that he should wake Jenny because he knew she would wake up complaining that he should have woken her but once he actually got to the bedroom and saw her asleep he didn't have the heart.

So he laid down next to her the opposite side of Angel before laying an arm across her baby bump his hand entwining with her hand that was already there "Welcome home Jen" he mumbled before pressing a kiss to her head content just to watch her sleep.

TBC…

**So a short filler chapter, please suggestions?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Quick thanks to Autopsy Gremlin for giving me the suggestion of the baby shower**

Chapter 18

The more Jenny's pregnancy went on the more moody she became, none of the gang knew what mood she would be in when they encountered her. More than twice had Gibbs walked into her office to see her crying at her desk or had they heard her yelling at a probie agent for making a small error.

"I hope the baby shower will cheer her up" Tony said as he heard Jenny once again screaming at a new agent.

"Oh come on Tony, Jenny isn't that bad" Kate said as she approached the filing cabinet to file something away.

"Yes Tony I do believe Caitlin was worse when she was pregnant" Ari said with a humorous tone making his wife turn to him and raise an eyebrow before smiling at him.

"Or Ziva was worse" Tony said looking at his wife.

"Really Tony?" Ziva asked flipping a paper clip between her fingers.

"Of course not Ziva, just a joke" Tony said pretending to laugh before suddenly becoming very interested in his computer rather than ogling his wife.

Ziva let out a triumphant laugh before getting back to her case file.

Meanwhile Gibbs was down in Abby's lab "Everything set for the baby shower?" Gibbs asked his sister.

"Yeah, me and the guys have it all under control, all I need is the keys to your house?" Abby said holding out her hand, she knew that since Jenny had moved in Gibbs had locked his door because now he actually had something to protect.

Gibbs wasn't sure it was a good idea to give his sister the keys to his house, he didn't want to come home and have her put all sorts of decorations up everywhere "Fine…but not to many decorations and don't touch anything" he said handing her the keys and looking at her suspiciously.

"I promise" Abby said taking the keys with a squeal "All you have to do is take Jenny to her doctor's appointment and then bring her home and surprise" she said with a smile.

"So I get the easy part" Gibbs smiled "I've better go, we have to leave for the appointment" Gibbs said looking at the computer screen behind the raven haired woman "See yah later Abs" he gave his sister a kiss on the cheek before walking out towards the elevator.

As Gibbs steps in he is met by Ducky "Hey Duck" he greeted his friend.

"Hello Jethro, how is Jennifer?" Ducky asked as the two travelled in the metal box.

"She's good" Gibbs nodded "We find out what we're having today" he said with an excitement on his face that Ducky hadn't seen in many years.

"You must tell us at the baby shower" Ducky said with such enthusiasm.

"There wouldn't be a bet involved would there?" Gibbs asked with his signature smirk.

"Isn't there always when it comes to our personal lives, I do believe you won a lot of money on the bet about Ari and Caitlin's girls" Ducky commented.

"Yeah and I spent the money on the girls" Gibbs explained as the metal door opened.

"Well I'll see you later for the baby shower" Ducky nodded before Gibbs got off and headed straight for Jenny's office.

"She's expecting you" Cynthia said not even looking up from her computer, just knowing it was Gibbs.

"Thanks, see you at the shower" Gibbs gave her a smile before walking into the office.

Jenny was sitting at her desk a smile on her face "Jethro" she greeted getting up, rubbing a hand on her pregnant stomach.

"You ready to go?" Gibbs asks taking Jenny's hand and pulling her close to him.

"Yeah" Jenny smiles at him and takes his hand entwining their fingers as they walk out of her office.

Jenny stops to talk to Cynthia "I'm taking the rest of the day off, take messages and only call my cell if there is an emergency"

"Yes Je…Director" Cynthia nodded with a smile "Good luck" she shouted after the couple.

On the ride to the hospital Jenny looked out of the window and began to imagine her life as a mother, as a wife.

She was really looking forward to it, having two children to love and to hold, to have two people that no matter what would love her, but then there was also the fact they were so dependent on her. Jenny also couldn't wait to be the wife of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, she'd been in love with him for so long, she almost couldn't believe that this was her life, it was different from what it had been a year ago.

Jenny turned and looked at her future husband, she knew she was lucky, he was very handsome, strong and had a great sense of loyalty and a great personality between the gruff marine exterior.

"Do you want to know the sex of the babies?" Gibbs asked, his eyes still on the road.

Jenny thought for a moment "I'm not sure" she said still thinking "I would be really handy" she smiled "We would know what outfits to buy and what colour to paint the nursery" Jenny continued rubbing a hand on her pregnant stomach "Yeah I want to know" she nodded "What do you want?" she asked

"Two healthy babies and one healthy Jenny" Gibbs smiled.

"You want a son don't you?" she asked "You could teach him how to play football and build boats" she smiled.

"I could also do that with a girl, you want a little ballerina don't you?" he asked.

"Or a boy with a great sense of style" Jenny teased as they pulled into the car park to the hospital.

Five minutes later the couple sat in the waiting room "I hate this" Jenny said feeling nervous. "I hate hospitals" she continued.

"Jen" Gibbs said putting his hand on her knee "Everything is going to be fine" he assured her placing a quick kiss on her lips "I'll be with you no matter what" he promised once they pulled away.

"Even if I ended up in prison?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'd break you out" Gibbs said with a smirk making Jenny giggle lightly. He always knew how to put her mind at ease.

"Jenny Gibbs" the doctor called, getting the couples attention.

Gibbs took Jenny's hand and led her to the room. "Jenny, Gibbs it's good to see you again Lucy fields smiled to the happy couple as they came in.

Jenny got on the table and lifted up her top and moved her skirt down a little while Gibbs sat down on the chair next to his fiancés head, he took her hand in his and ran his thumb in soothing circles over her knuckles.

"Ok lets see what we have" Lucy said looking at the screen as she rolled the roller on Jenny's stomach. "Both babies are very healthy" Lucy smiled at the parents to be "Do you want to know the sex of the babies?" she asked.

"Yes" both Jenny and Gibbs said at the same time, Jenny gripped Gibbs hand tighter in anticipation.

"Your having…."

TBC…

**Please help me decide, please give me the sex of the twins and name suggestions. The more suggestions I have for one sex will win and be put and revealed in the next chapter.**

**So please review leaving your suggestions. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank for your suggestions, as you can guess the sex has been decided but I still have no idea for the names although all of your suggestions were great.**

**Chapter 19 **

Jenny got on the table and lifted up her top and moved her skirt down a little while Gibbs sat down on the chair next to his fiancés head, he took her hand in his and ran his thumb in soothing circles over her knuckles.

"Ok let's see what we have" Lucy said looking at the screen as she rolled the roller on Jenny's stomach. "Both babies are very healthy" Lucy smiled at the parents to be "Do you want to know the sex of the babies?" she asked.

"Yes" both Jenny and Gibbs said at the same time, Jenny gripped Gibbs hand tighter in anticipation.

"You're having…." Lucy began before stopping to get a better look and adjusted herself on her chair "You're having a little boy and…a little girl" she said giving the parents a smile. "I'm going to give you both a moment" Lucy said getting up from her chair and walking out.

"We get a little ballerina Jen" Gibbs said watching as Jenny's eyes began to water.

"And a little footballer" she said looking at him and breaking out in a smile before wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling him into a kiss "Thank you Jethro" Jenny said once they broke away.

"You're doing all the hard work" Gibbs said with his hand running up and down on her arm as he helped her sit up.

"I mean for giving me a second chance, for letting me be a mother and one day your wife, if someone had told me a year ago that this would happen I would have dragged them to the nearest loony bin" Jenny said looking at him lovingly.

"I feel the exact shame Jen" Gibbs said pulling his fiancé close burying his head in her hair and taking in the comforting scent of her "Love you Jen" He said placing a kiss to her forehead.

Moments later Lucy walked in "Ok so here are your latest sonograms and I want you to make an appointment in another three weeks" Lucy said handing the happy couple the pictures.

Jenny and Gibb nodded before walking out making another appointment then walked out to get into the car.

"Finally we can go home, I'm going to have a relaxing bath if you want to join me?" she asked rubbing a hand on her pregnant stomach that she knew was destined to get much bigger.

"Wouldn't miss it" Gibbs said leaning over and giving her a quick peck on the lips before remembering the surprise Abby had in store back at home.

Thirty minutes later they pulled up into the drive, Gibbs's heart began to beat a mile a minute, he hoped she wouldn't have a really bad mood swing and be angry at him.

He got out and ran round the other side to help Jenny out of the car "Jethro I'm a grown woman I can get myself out of a car" Jenny snapped.

"I know but I wanted to make sure the three of you were ok, I don't want anything bad to happen to you" Gibbs said in an uncharacteristic soft voice.

"Underneath that hard sugar coating is a sweet gooey centre" Jenny said trailing a hand up and down his chest.

"Only for you" Gibbs mumbled before kissing her again.

"As much as I like standing out here kissing you" Jenny said once they'd pulled apart "It's getting cold" she said taking her hand in his and dragging him to the front door.

Gibbs unlocked the door and then led Jenny in side. She was surprised to find that the house was arm, such a contrast from outside. As Jenny began to undo her coat to put on the hanger Gibbs still her hands and began to do the lower buttons, running his hands round her pregnant stomach before pressing two kisses to it.

Jenny loved it, seeing the man she loved happy made her happy and a happy her meant two very healthy babies.

"Come rest your feet, I'll get you a tea" Gibbs said wrapping an arm around her waist and lead her to the living room.

Jenny nodded before stepping into the lounge where she stood shocked, the whole room was covered in streamers and a big banner saying 'congratulations' and a small table with a couple of presents.

"Surprise!" The whole gang including Jack jumped out from the kitchen or behind furniture.

"You guys" Jenny said rubbing her eyes to stop the tears from falling; everyone looked at her worried if they had done something wrong "Dam hormones" she cursed before Abby came over and hugged her and then everyone took it in turns.

Once everyone had hugged her Jenny turned to her fiancé "You knew about this?" she asked but all she got in reply was a shrug of the shoulders "Sneaky bastard" Jenny mumbled before reaching up and kissing him.

Five minutes after Gibbs made her the cup of tea he promised her Jenny was sitting on the sofa leaning against Gibbs. "So here's our first gift from us all" Kate said handing the couple a large wrapped box.

They ripped off the paper to reveal a double buggy "You guys didn't have to do this" Jenny said with a smile. It was the one she had been looking at in the shops but hadn't gotten round to asking Gibbs if it was something they could afford.

"And these" Ari said handing them another package which they found out was two baby blankets.

"Also this is the girls gift to you" Abby said handing Jenny the last package. Jenny ripped the paper open to find a pair of pink fluffy slippers.

"Something comfy for you to wear on your feet" Ziva said all of the woman now knowing what it was like to be pregnant.

"Thanks guys" she said giving each woman a hug before settling back with Gibbs on the sofa.

"So?" Abby asked sitting on the edge of her seat.

"What?" Gibbs asked as he left a hand at the back of Jenny's neck playing with her hair.

"The doctor's appointment" Tony said also sounding very eager.

"Oh yeah" Jenny said pulling out the sonograms "Here are the pictures" she said handing them around.

"Well they look good" Kate said with a smile.

"Yeah so what are you having, two girls, two boys?" Tony asked handing the sonograms to Ziva who just scowled at him.

"What are my other grandchildren?" Jack asked bouncing little Luke on his knee.

Gibbs turned to Jenny who gave him a silent nod "Were having a boy and…a girl" he said with a big grin.

"Yes" Tony said punching his fists in the hair "Finally I win a pool" he said with a grin before feeling a slap to the back of his head and turned to glare at his wife.

"If I hear there are any more bets about me, Jethro or our children I will keelhaul you" Jenny said glaring at him"

"And that is?" Ziva asked.

"Unpleasant" Gibbs said with a smirk as he rapped an arm around Jenny's waist.

Hours later after cake and a load of fun baby games thanks to the wonderful mind of Abby including having a sticky note stuck to your head with items to do with baby's written on it and you being given a partner and having to guess what it was and also smell the nappy a game in which food was put in nappies and they had to guess what it was and of course came with a lot of gagging.

They'd finally all gone home leaving the happy couple alone. Jenny had gone straight up stairs and laid down face first on their bed.

"Come on Jen you have to get up" Gibbs said coming to sit down next to her on the bed.

"Tired" She groaned into the pillow.

Gibbs began to trace circles on her back "I thought you wanted to have a bath?" he whispered as he lowered his lips to her ear.

"Tired" Jenny yawned rolling over, her hair falling like a curtain over her face.

"I'll give you a massage after?" Gibbs said trying to entice her to wake up knowing that if she fell asleep now she would wake up cranky and stiff in the morning.

Jenny then sat right up "Oh alright then" She giggled before dragging him into the bathroom.

TBC…

**Hope you guys like. Name suggestions still welcome. Please review. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all your reviews and name suggestions I have the girls name I just need to think of a boy's name. **

**Secondly the t-shirts and clothes I talk about for the baby girl are stuff that I've seen around when I go shopping and thought would be great for girl Gibblets to wear but the boys I had to look up. **

**Am I spotting a trend here, as I've said I'm not too good at writing boy stuff ok even if he is a baby so you'll have to bear with me.**

Anyway**…**

Chapter 20

It was four o'clock in the afternoon on a Saturday and Gibbs was down in the basement working on the cribs he was making for the twin's.

Gibbs had been working on them since Jenny had left in the morning with the girl to go baby shopping, at first he'd asked why he couldn't go with Jenny, them being his babies too but Abby had told him about the long standing tradition of the girls going out together at getting things for the baby or in Kate's and Jenny's case babies and that she wouldn't let her brother get in the way of that.

So Gibbs had decided to use the time alone to his advantage so he began his work in the basement, work which he was yet to tell Jenny about as it was supposed to be a surprise.

The sound of a key in the lock got Gibbs's attention as well as Angel's who had previously been curled up on the top asleep but was now laying with her head up and ears perked.

Gibbs grabbed the old rag and wiped his hands on it just as he heard the door open and a familiar voice say "Honey I'm home" amusement playing in her voice.

At the sound of Jenny's voice Angel got up and came bounding out of the basement "That's where you've been" Jenny cooed as she scratched the puppy behind the ear then walked towards the basement.

Just as she was about to peer in to see what her fiancé was doing down there he turned off the light and stood in the doorway so she couldn't see anything "You haven't got a dead body in there have you?" she teased "Or another redhead?" she asked as she turned around to walk away.

Gibbs went after her and wrapped his arm around her stomach "You two are all the redhead I need" he said placing a kiss to Jenny's neck.

"How do you know she'd going to be a redhead?" Jenny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Feel it in my gut" he grinned at her and then noticed the shopping bags she'd left at the door "What yah got?" he asked.

"We found this cute little boutique and they sold the cutest clothes and everything was on sale" Jenny said excitedly as she sat down on the sofa and Gibbs put the bags next to her and then began to rummage round and then pulled out a baby grow that said 'officer dribbles' with a police badge on it. "What do you think?" she asked.

"Very clever" Gibbs said taking it from Jenny and putting it on his lap "Next" he said with a smile.

"Ok" Jenny said before pulling out two bibs that said 'someone put my cape on backwards' that got a slight chuckle from Gibbs and then she pulled out another a baby grow covered in boats "Thought you might like this one" she smiled.

"Yeah" Gibbs smiled looking down at the little boats, he couldn't wait to have the twins help him with it when they were old enough.

Jenny then pulled out two baby grows that said 'baby one' and the other said 'baby two" "Oh and this our little girl can wear on valentines" Jenny said holding out a light pink t-shirt that said 'sorry my heart belongs to daddy' "Oh and this one I just had to get" Jenny said pulling out another pink t-shirt that said 'I heart daddy' in big letters then underneath it said 'He's my hero'.

"Jen they're all perfect" he said thinking there wasn't any left as he placed a kiss to her lips.

"One left, one that's my favourite" Jenny said pulling out a plane white baby grow that in pink writing said 'if you think I'm cute you should see my mummy'.

"Very true Jen, if the little girl is half as beautiful as you I'm not even going to let her out of the house ever" Gibbs said placing another kiss to her lips.

"I'd have to say the same about the boy if he's half as handsome of you" she grinned once they pulled away.

Gibbs then noticed there was a bag left "What's that?" he asked as he reached for it.

"Oh just a book" Jenny said as she picked up her pink fluffy slippers and put them on in replacement of the ballet flats she was wearing.

Jenny heard Gibbs laugh when he picked up the book, she turned abruptly to face him "What I so funny?" she asked.

It was a copy of deep six: Rock Hollow the latest book by Thom E Gemcity, "You read deep six books?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah the first one was great, you should read it I have it upstairs if you want it" Jenny said with a smile. "You would like it' it's about a team of special agents" she said with a smile.

"I don't need to read it" Gibbs said with a smile as he shook his head.

"I forgot you don't read" Jenny said sarcastically, "I'm going to read you can go back to your dead body" she teased snatching the book from his hands and turned away from him and opened the book.

Gibbs sighed and rested his head on her shoulder "Jen" he whispered.

"Mmm" she replied not even turning to look at him.

"Who's your favourite character from the book?" he asked.

"What does it matter to you?" she asked still not looking at him.

"Humour me" Gibbs stated.

He watched as Jenny though for a moment "Probably the leader of the team L J Tibbs, why?" Jenny asked finally turning to look at him.

"I am Special agent L J Tibbs" He said with a grin.

Jenny laughed in his face "sure you are" she shook her head.

"I am" Gibbs protested "I' m Tibbs, Tony is Tommy, Ziva is Lisa, Abby is Amy, Jimmy is Pimmy, Ducky is Ronald, Kate is Kathy, Ari is Allan and Tim is McGregor and I'm sure eventually you'll end up in it somewhere" Gibbs said gesturing the book in her hand.

"I think you've inhaled too much sawdust" Jenny said placing a hand to his forehead to make sure he wasn't I'll or something.

"It's true, Thom E Gemicity is an anagram for Tim McGee, he writes it" Gibbs explained.

"He writes about the team in the book" Jenny said in almost disbelief and then it all clicked "When we were in the book shop Abby pointed it out and when I went to buy the girls were whispering behind my back" Jenny nodded before turning and hitting him with the book "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did" Gibbs defended himself "Are you in his latest one?" Gibbs asked "You'd be near the end" he said placing a kiss to her shoulder as he looked over it.

Jenny began to flip through the pages "He did!" Jenny yelled "I'm going to kill him" she groaned.

"What's your name?" Gibbs asked.

"Penelope Flock and apparently I was Tibbs's old partner and we worked undercover in Paris where we fell madly in love but I left you for a promotion with a nothing but a dear John letter" she scowled. "and I've come to be the new director of NCIS and I'm still very much in love with you" Jenny said shaking her head and then began to read more "Does Kate know Tim's killed her off and left it as a cliff hanger?" Jenny asked.

"Not yet but I'm sure she will soon, and she'll wanna kill him" Gibbs said with a chuckle.

"Not if I get there first" Jenny said anger evident in her voice.

TBC…

**Hope you guys like please review, any suggestions before the twins come.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to Autopsy Gremlin, Kikilia14, Teardrops of ink and RhizOneil for reviewing the last chapter.**

Chapter 21

"You killed me off!" Kate Haswari's voice bellowed in the bullpen as Gibbs stepped off of the elevator with a cup of coffee and a herbal tea in his hands.

Gibbs smirked as Kate was standing in front of Tim's desk holding up the book in her hand with her other hand on her hips and Ari was leaning against Ziva's desk. While Tony and Ziva stood at Tony's desk watching eagerly and Abby sat bye Tim's desk ready to defend him if needed.

Gibbs then looked up towards the catwalk to find his fiancé leaning against the railing, smiled up at her before walking to join her. As he walked he began to admire her beauty, she was just entering the second trimester of the pregnancy, both were very glad to be over the first meaning that the chances of a miscarriage was decreased.

She had a certain glow about her that just enhanced her normal beauty, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her growing belly while still holding the drinks. "You enjoying watching McGee squirm?" he asked with smile.

"Oh yeah" Jenny said leaning back into him and taking the tea from his hand and taking a sip as they both began to watch the scene in the bullpen.

"For the one hundredth time, the characters are not you" Tim defended himself.

"But they are based on us" Ziva commented "Tommy and Lisa" she said motioning to herself and Tony, "Kathy and Allan" she pointed at Kate and Ari "Amy and McGregor" she pointed at Tim and Abby, "And Penny and Tibbs" she explained.

"They are not you" Tim tried again.

"And how could you let me kill Caitlin?" Ari asked hurt as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"And why me, why not yourself" Kate asked raising an eyebrow at the younger man.

Tim ran a hand down his face, he got this most of the time when he released a new book, the team always had bones to pick but this time it was the worst it had ever been. "It's a book, not real it's fiction, you're still alive Kate, Ari didn't kill you"

"Nah you don't say McGee" Tony said in a stupid voice.

"You wait until Jenny and Gibbs find out about the sex scene you wrote of them" Kate said with an evil grin, she'd only just spotted the couple in question standing on the catwalk looking down.

"The what!" Jenny and Gibbs's voices screeched from where they were standing.

"Where" Tony asked lunging to grab the book from Kate before flipping the pages.

"Near the back" Ari said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"There Tony" Ziva said pointing to a section as she looked over her husband's shoulder only to have the book taken out of his hands.

Gibbs and Jenny were now in the bullpen reading what Kate had mentioned. Jenny was now furious "Timothy McGee you dirty little man, someone should wash your mind out with soap" she yelled giving him a head slap only to receive another from Gibbs seconds later.

"You _ever _write anything like that about us again I will castrate you, got it!" Jenny growled, you could practically see the flames of anger in her eyes.

"Absolutely" Tim stuttered just as Gibbs's desk phone went off.

"Yeah Gibbs" he answered and wrote something down before hanging up the phone "Grab your gear, dead body rock creek park"

Tim couldn't grab his gear fast enough, he placed a quick kiss on Abby's cheek before making his way to the elevator soon to be joined by everyone else.

Gibbs let out a small chuckle before leaning over and kissing Jenny "See you later" he said with a smile before joining the others leaving Abby and Jenny alone in the middle of the MCRT area.

"I better go to my lab" Abby smiled at her almost sister-in-law. "Later Jen" she said before skipping off to the elevator.

Hours later Jenny was sitting in at her desk going over the last of her case files, in a very good mood since sec-nav had to cancel their two hour meeting so she actually only had case files to finish signing and was almost done.

"Director Spe…." Cynthia began over the intercom but then her office door just swung open and Gibbs walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Hey" Jenny said as he leant down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips "You ok?" she asked once they'd pulled apart.

"Yeah, I just can't make lunch, I know that we can get this case solved today and I know you wanted to look at car seats…" Gibbs trailed off.

"I'm perfectly capable of looking for them, I can get Stan to drive me" she said with a smile "I'll take the rest of the day off, this is my last file" Jenny said signing the bottom of it.

"So I'll see you at home" Jenny stated with a smile "Oooh and bring Mexican food with you" she said with a grin.

"Will do" Gibbs said with a chuckle before leaning over once again and giving her a kiss.

"Be careful" Jenny called after him.

"Always am" he called back before joining his team.

Jenny smiled before getting out of her chair "Cynthia I'm taking the rest of the day off, could you tell Stanley to get the car" she said "Oh and then you can go" she said with a smile.

"Thanks Jen" Cynthia said with a smile before picking up the phone.

An hour later Jenny was looking around babies R us in search of two car seats fully aware that her security detail were not far as she was pretty sure her fiancé and farther of the twins had told them to keep extra eyes on her.

"Can I help you?" a young chirpy blond asked Jenny, the redhead looked around and noted the detail had step forward and eyed the blond suspiciously, but Jenny gave them a nod as to say she's ok.

Jenny smiled "Yes I'm expecting twins a boy and a girl and I'm looking for car seats and travel bags".

"Ok just this way" the woman said with a nod and smile. "We have this car seat that comes into two colours, a light pastel blue with pink dots or a lime green with navy dots, it's easy to install and very protective of the baby and comfortable, giving the baby support where needed and can have the back taken off to make it just a booster seat for when they get older" the woman said with a smile.

Jenny nodded she liked the look of the seat "I'll take one of each colour" she said with a smile before following her to the travel bags.

Many hours later Gibbs arrived home with a bag of take out in his hands "Jen I'm home" Gibbs called as he walked in.

"In here" Jenny said from the lounge.

Gibbs walked in and was surprised to find all baby stuff everywhere and more surprised to find Angel sitting in the buggy. "Jen why is the dog in the buggy?" he asked putting the bag of food in the kitchen.

"She's modelling it for us" Jenny said with a deadpan expression before breaking out in a grin "She just climbed up there, come on Angel off" she said moving the ever growing puppy.

"Looks like you had fun" Gibbs commented at all the stuff.

"Yeah, there was this really nice girl who helped me, I got two car seats that double up as booster seats, she said they were easy to install and it should be easy once we have one done, and then I got two blankets but I wasn't sure what to do about mattresses for the cribs" she began to ramble.

Gibbs looked around at everything, double everything, double the amount of nappies, amount of clothes, blankets, towels…. And more and more stuff he hadn't even thought of all of a sudden he was finding it hard to breath.

"Jethro are you ok?" Jenny asked with a concerned look on her face as she noticed her fiancé looked very worried.

"I don't think I can do this Jen" Gibbs shook his head and turned and walked out of the room, Jenny followed him.

"Jethro wa…" She began but he walked out of the door leaving Jenny alone

TBC…

**Naught Gibbs, is this the end of Jibbs, is Jenny going to have to be a single parent, would I really do that? **

**Hope you like please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"I'm gunna kill him" Abby McGee stated as she paced back and forth with little six month old Lucas in her arms. "I mean, what does he think he's doing walking out on you like this?" She asked once again turning on her feet to walk the length of the room once more.

A hand shot out to stop her from moving "Abs can you stop moving it's making me dizzy?" Jenny asked taking a deep breath.

"Oh sure" The younger woman said with a smile before sitting down next to her.

"What did he say when he walked out?" Kate asked putting a hand on her friends shoulder.

"He said he didn't think he could do it and walked out" Jenny stated "I was showing him what I had bought and I guess he just freaked out" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm sure he just needs some time to chill off" Ziva said with a comforting smile as she walked into the lounge and handed her friend a cup of tea.

"Thank you" Jenny nodded to the Israeli before taking a sip of the coffee to calm her nerves.

"You mean cool off" Kate corrected her sister-in-law, "He needs time to cool off".

"Yes that is what I meant" Ziva nodded as she sat in one of the arm chairs. "Why would he not just go work on his boat?" she asked after a moment "Why walk out?"

"No alcohol" Jenny stated "I tipped it all away saying that if I couldn't drink it then he wouldn't" Jenny smiled "Didn't do that for coffee though".

"Well the guys are out looking for him at least that's something" Abby said hugging Luke closer to herself.

"Tell them not to bother, if Jethro wants nothing to do with me and twins, I'm not going to force him Abs and neither are you guys" Jenny said shaking her head. "I'll move my stuff back to George town tomorrow, thank God I didn't sell the house yet and maybe eventually I'll move back to LA or maybe England" she shrugged her shoulder.

"You can't leave" Kate, Ziva and Abby all squealed at the same time leaping from their seats

"We won't let you" Abby added with hands on her hips "You're here for good now" it almost sounded like a threat but it warmed Jenny's heart to know that people

"Gibbs loves you he'll come back" Ziva assured the redhead.

Meanwhile…

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat in the local bar, staring at the tumbler of bourbon in front of him, he had yet to take his first sip of the liquid, he just kept thinking of what he had done, he'd walked out of the house telling the love of his life, women he was going to marry and mother of his children. The minute he'd shut that door he regretted it but was too stubborn to go back.

He knew the longer he sat there mulling over what he had done and how much Jenny probably hatted him at that moment the madder Jenny would be.

"This seat taken?" a familiar voice asked from behind him. Gibbs shook his head and the person sat in the chair opposite him.

"What do you want Tobias?" Gibbs grumbled making eye contact with his friend.

"You're an ass, do you know that" Fornell said angrily to him.

"Yup" Gibbs grumbled once more.

"You have everything and your just throwing it down the drain" Tobias shook his head "I was jealous of you in high school, I once asked Jenny out but she told me no just like she did to the other guys but you just swan in like you own the place and you get the girl no one else ever could"

Gibbs smiled to himself as he thought about the first time he'd walked into the science class room and saw Jenny sitting at the back and just so happened to have a free seat next to her, how they had spent the first couple of Science lessons ignoring one another. Then he remembered the first time he'd spoken to her, she'd walked into the shop and bought a cherryade. "Pretty name for a pretty girl" Gibbs said not realising he'd said it out loud.

"What?" Tobias asked confused.

"Nothing" Gibbs stated shaking his head "How mad do you think she'll be?" Gibbs asked.

"Considering Jenny called Kate who then told Abby who then ordered all the guys including me to look for you I would say she'd been worried more than anything" Tobias said getting up from the table "Go home, go to your pregnant beautiful fiancé and beg her to take you back" he ordered before finally leaving.

With the girls…

"Ok that's great, you're the bed Tobias" Abby said before putting the phone down "Tobias found him at the bar round the corner, he said Gibbs was on his way home, so I think it's time for us to leave" Abby said with a grin.

Ten minutes later and the girls were gone leaving Jenny alone, it had been one busy day. Her back and feet were killing her and she couldn't seem to find a comfortable position to sit in so she decided to take all the baby stuff up to the nursery, maybe it would make Jethro feel better.

"Jen" Gibbs's flowed through the house as he walked in through the door and Jenny walked down the stairs.

"Jethro" she said with a stern look on her face as she stepped off of the bottom step "Before we start this I'm going to need some peanut butter" Jenny groaned before pushing of the banister and making her way to the kitchen where she got the jar of peanut butter out of the cupboard before eating a healthy teas spoonful then nodded for him to talk or whatever.

"I'm really sorry for freaking out on you and the babies it's just I saw double everything and it just freaked me out" Gibbs stated shaking his head "I know it's going to be hard but I know we can do it together" Gibbs said walking over to Jenny.

Jenny closed her eyes for the moment, she really wanted to stay mad at him but he was looking at her with those blue eyes of his, full of real sorrow and guilt with an over whelming amount of love. "I'm scared too but we both got us like this, it takes two to tango" Jenny stated crossing her arms across her chest.

"Jen don't think for a second I regret anything…I just got freaked out and I promise it will never happen again" Gibbs tried once again to get her to not be as mad at him.

Jenny pursed her lips together and sighed "How do I know that the minute that things get tough that you're not just gunna walk out again?" she asked pushing passed him and headed to the lounge.

"I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that I won't leave you or our children ever again" Gibbs stated with a smile once Jenny came closer to him. She just couldn't stay mad at him.

Gibbs wrapped an arm around her waist and held her tight against his chest "Leroy Jethro Gibbs I swear if you leave again I will leave you and take the twins with me and you will never get to see them" Jenny said pulling away to look at him.

"I won't leave ever" Gibbs assured her placing a kiss to her forehead. Meanwhile Jenny felt a flutter in her stomach; her hand went straight to where the movement came from "You ok Jen?" he asked noting her hand on her stomach.

"I think one of the babies just moved" Jenny said in almost disbelief as Gibbs's hands covered hers, he was a little disappointed that he couldn't feel anything yet bit knew he would soon.

"I love you Jen and I love the babies" Gibbs said kissing her lovingly and then placing a kiss to her belly. He had it all and he knew he was one lucky man, he would never let any of it slip through his fingers ever.

TBC…

**I'm not In a very good mood at the moment so your reviews would really cheer me up. Any suggestions. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you all so much for the reviews it means so much. Hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 23

For the next two month's Gibbs had been assuring Jenny at every moment he could that he loved her and wasn't going anywhere. The first couple of weeks Jenny had found it very sweet and loved having her fiancé at her every beck and call but now it was starting to grate on her nerves.

Jenny was in the kitchen reaching up to grab the tea bags from one of the top shelves.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs asked stopping in his tracks as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm_ trying _to get the tea bags" Jenny stated through gritted teeth. If he didn't want her reaching up for things then why did he put the items she needed most up high.

"You sit I'll make you a cup of tea" Gibbs ushered her to one of the chairs round the kitchen table before flipping the switch on the kettle and grabbing the pot of tea bags. "How are you feeling today?" Gibbs asked looking at his pregnant fiancé sympathetically.

"Fine" Jenny yawned "You coming to the doctor's appointment?" Jenny asked running a hand across her expanding stomach.

"If I don't get a case" Gibbs stated with a loving smile "You excited, only two more months and our little boy and girl will be here?" he asked as he poured the hot water into the mug on top of the tea bag.

"Once the birth is over I'll be fine" Jenny replied giving him a week smile, the birth was the part she was most worried about, so many things could go wrong and she was just for once in her life terrified.

"I'll be there all the way Jen, I promise" Gibbs assured her pressing a kiss to her temple. "I love you and are babies" he said as he rested his hand on her stomach.

"I love you guys to" Jenny smiled as Gibbs passed her the freshly made cup of tea just as his phone began to ring.

"Gibbs" He grumbled "Uhuh I'll get there as soon as" he stated before slamming his phone down "I got to go" He grumbled "Can Stan drive you?"

"He's probably already outside" Jenny smiled as she took a sip of the tea.

"I might not be able to make the OBGYN appointment" Gibbs stated as he grabbed his gear.

"That's ok, Stan can drive me and I'll save you a sonogram" Jenny assured him "Just go before Tony takes your job" Jenny stated before giving Gibbs a quick kiss and then watching him go.

Two hours later Jenny was sitting in her office looking at her emails, her eyes were stinging as they focused on the computer screen, she slipped off of her glasses and rubbed her eyes and she turned away from the screen just as her intercom buzzed, she slapped it with a groan "Yes Cynthia"

"Uh Special Agent Fornell from the FBI is here to see you director" the young woman's voice came over the machine.

Jenny groaned, if this had something to do with Gibbs's case she was going to make sure he slept on the sofa tonight or at least gave her a foot massage. "Send him in Cynthia"

Moments later Fornell walked into Jenny's office "How can I help you?" She asked with a sigh.

"I want in on Gibbs's case, we've been looking for the suspect for months" Tobias explained.

"Ok just a minute" Jenny stated with a weak smile "Cynthia get me special agent Gibbs"

"Right away director" Cynthia replied.

And five minutes later Gibbs walked into Jenny's office "Fornell what are you doing here?" he grumbled.

"You two are working a joint investigation" Jenny explained "And Jethro you had better cooperate or else" she added really in a bad mood. Gibbs nodded before walking out; knowing that if he replied Jenny would only get madder.

Fornell was about to leave when Jenny stopped him "Thank you Tobias" the FBI Agent turned to face her "For what you said to Jethro, about him having everything, it was sweet" she stated with a smile.

Tobias smiled back "He's a lucky man Jenny, he just needed a kiss up the ass to realise it" then he walked out.

Jenny looked to her watch and noted the time, she had to leave for the appointment. "Cynthia, I'm going to the doctors, I might come back, I'll call you" she said as she walked passed her assistants desk.

"Good luck" The younger woman smiled before watching her friend walk away and boy did Jenny need it.

Hours later Gibbs and Fornell were packing up for the day once they had finished the case. "So everything ok between you and Jenny now?" Tobias asked.

"Everything's fine" Gibbs smiled "Probably better than before" he added as he walked round from behind his desk where he had just turned off his computer.

"Night Jethro" The FBI agent smiled before walking off to the elevator while Gibbs made his way to Jenny's office using the stairs and taking two at a time.

Once he approached the office he saw Cynthia was locking Jenny's office "She gone?" Gibbs asked concerned.

"She called after her doctor's appointment and said that she wouldn't be in for a while and that I needed to call the assistant director, I tried to ask her why but she wouldn't explain and she told me not to tell you" The younger woman began to ramble.

"It's ok Cynthia I better go" Gibbs stated before darting out to the elevator.

The car ride home was a blur, a million thoughts were racing through his head, he didn't understand what could have gone wrong that Jenny couldn't come to work? Was she hurt, were the babies hurt? Why hadn't she called him? That was what hurt the most, she hadn't even called to say that she was having the rest of the day off something she had promised she would do.

"Jen" Gibbs called as he stepped into his house and then walked into the lounge to come face to face with Jenny standing in the middle of the room with a suitcase at her feet "Where are you going, what's going on?" Gibbs asked as he approached her.

"The doctors want me in the hospital to monitor me and the babies, they said that my blood pressure is high and I have protein in my waters they called it something like preeclampsia" she stated with tears "What if something is wrong with the babies and their no telling me?"

Gibbs had a mixture of emotions, he was glad she wasn't hurt or had left him but then he felt scared and worried for the future to come. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close "It's ok Jen, I'm going to be with you every step of the way…I won't leave I promise" he stated pressing a kiss to her forehead trying to put her mind at ease.

TBC…

**And so begins the story of how I and my sister were born, obviously the babies will be fine otherwise I wouldn't be here to tell the story.**

**Also this might be a last update to any of my stories for a while as I get my exam results tomorrow and if they are bad (like a know they are gunna be) then my dad's going to be super angry at me so probably won't let me go on the internet let alone fanfiction.**

**Lastly please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**My exam results were good I got an A in English so thank you fanfiction! And the others were good grades but that means I'll be going back to school next week so less updates sorry **

**Also all the things to do with the pregnancy and how the twins were born is the story of how I and my sister were born so everything I write comes from what my mum has told me even down to how Jenny is feeling mentally and what I have researched. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the twins who should be appearing soon.**

Chapter 24

It had been now a week since Jenny had been admitted to the hospital. A long boring week of which Jenny had been wondering why on earth she was stuck in the room, surely someone needed it more than she did.

And of course Gibbs had stayed with her the whole time even when she slept. Jenny loved Gibbs or course she did but as the week went on she could see the bags form under his eyes. "Jethro go home" Jenny stated as her fiancé walked into her hospital room with a cup of coffee after his morning session of grilling her doctor to try and understand why the hell Jenny was being kept in if they weren't doing anything to her or the babies.

Gibbs shook his head "Jenny I said I would stay by you no matter what, that I'd be there for you and that is what I am doing" he stated sitting in the chair of which the cushions now had a Gibbs shape imprint from where he had been sitting for the past week.

Jenny sighed before leaning back into her pillow "If you don't, go home I will kill you" she stated through gritted teeth "I can't leave but you can, go home, get some sleep and for god sake have a shower!" she yelled at him.

"Ok Jen clam down" Gibbs stated brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear and pressed a kiss to her head in the hopes to calm her down "Better?" he asked with an uncharacteristic gentle smile and loving gaze.

Jenny nodded with a weak smile "But I still want you to go home get some sleep, have a shower at least" she stated pressing a hand to his chest and tracing his muscles through his t-shirt.

"After the doctors come" Gibbs stated and Jenny nodded in agreement and watched as he sat back down in his chair "How are you guy's today?" he asked taking her hand in his and rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

"Fine" Jenny nodded running a hand on her swelling stomach.

Moments later doctor Lucy fields walked in "Good morning" she greeted with a smile.

"Morning doc" Gibbs gave her a half-hearted smile and Jenny nodded.

"How are you feeling today?" Lucy asked.

"Fine" Jenny nodded.

"You sure no pains or vomiting?" Lucy asked as she listened to Jenny's heart.

"Uh nothing but a little heartburn last night" Jenny shrugged her shoulders "Probably the dinner"

Lucy looked at Jenny for a moment with a worried look on her face but then her featured softened and she nodded "Ok so today we will be doing a Doppler scan, it's the same process as an ultra sound but this will track the blood flow down the umbilical cord and tell us how the babies are" Lucy explained with a smile to Jenny before turning to Gibbs "It might take a while, you'll have to wait in the waiting room or maybe you should go home or go somewhere being stuck in the hospital is probably driving you crazy.

Gibbs nodded "You promise to call if there is anything wrong?" he asked.

"Of course" the blond doctor assured him.

"Jethro go home, everything will be fine" Jenny nodded before reaching over and giving him a kiss.

So Gibbs did as Jenny requested he arrived home half an hour later after leaving the hospital. He expected Jenny's beloved West Highland Terrier to come and greet him but then her remembered Jack had taken her home to look after, after hearing about jenny and Gibbs being brought into the hospital.

He threw his keys into the dish making it clang as he noticed the message button on the answering machine was flashing, sighing he pressed play "You've reached Jenny and Gibbs, we can't answer the phone right now but please leave a message" Jenny's voice rang down the phone warming his heart and bringing a smile to his face.

"Hey Gibbs it's Abby remember your sister, can't reach you on your mobile, I guess the hospital reception sucks anyway just wanted to tell you that if you want us all to come for moral support or whatever all you have to do is call, love yah bye" Abby's voice rambled before cutting off with a beep.

Once the message was over he ran up the stairs taking two at a time and was about to head to his bedroom when he saw that the nursery door was half open, slowly he pushed the door open and smiled, he couldn't wait to walk into the room and have his two children sleeping in the cribs he built by hand or Jenny sitting in the rocking chair nursing the twins.

He smiled once more before pushing off of the door frame and walking into the bedroom he and Jenny shared and opened the draws and pulled out clothes that he was planning to change into after his shower. Gibbs couldn't help the feeling of loss, standing in his room knowing the Jenny, his other half was in hospital undergoing tests and being asked questions, he had the easy part in making the two children Jenny was the one who had the hard part, the one who had to make decisions that would not only effect herself but the children.

Just as he was about to take his jeans off to get in the shower his phone began to ring in his trousers pocket "Gibbs he answered in a gruff manner.

"Mr Gibbs this is doctor Fields, we need you back at the hospital as soon as there is something I need to discuss with you and your wife urgently" Lucy's voice sounded worried down the phone.

His heart sunk, something was wrong, why did something always go wrong as soon as it started to get good. "I'm on my way" he mumbled before slamming the phone down and shoving it back in his pocket, Gibbs grabbed his t-shirt and keys before running out of the room.

Jenny was worried the doctors weren't telling her something and she knew it had to be something bad, they kept whispering amongst themselves and then looking at her with weak smiles. All of a sudden she felt the heart burn again, she leaned forward trying to breath but it was a little hard, she was thankful that it passed quickly.

All of a sudden she saw a familiar silver haired man walking towards her in the same clothes he had been in previously followed by the blond doctor.

"Jethro I thought I told you to shower and change your clothes" Jenny sighed.

"Now's not the time to argue Jen" Gibbs stated placing a kiss on his fiancés forehead.

"What is going on?" Jenny asked looking at the man she loved then to Lucy, Gibbs leaned forward and grabbed Jenny's hand.

"The Doppler scan showed that your experiencing HELLP syndrome, it's life threatening to both you and the babies, your body is shutting down and the babies aren't thriving" Lucy stated.

Jenny heart began to beat a mile a minute, this was all her fault she was such a bad mother, how could she let herself threaten her babies' lives. "What can we do?" Gibbs asked eagerly.

"We have no choice but to perform and emergency C-section, it's the only way" the doctor stated confidently.

"Will they be ok, they aren't it's only been seven months" Jenny asked very concerned.

"It's the risk we have to take" the younger woman shrugged her shoulders.

"OK" Jenny nodded, she wanted to run but she couldn't, not when the babies were in her, their lives depended on her.

Ten minutes later Gibbs gave Jenny one last kiss before she was going to be wheeled down the operating theatre. "Love you Jen, everything's going to be fine" he assured her running a hand down her cheek. "Love you too" She stated with a smile before being wheeled away.

Gibbs turned to make his way to the waiting room but Lucy grabbed his arm "If it comes down to it and we can only save…" she began but Gibbs cut her off.

"Jenny" Gibbs stated confidently "We can make another baby but you can't make another Jen".

Lucy nodded before walking off Gibbs heart resting heavily on her shoulders

TBC…

**Whoever can tell me where the last line Gibbs says is from gets to the name the boy twin I have his middle name but not his first!**

**The part where Gibbs had to choose between the twins and Jenny is true my dad revealed a couple of weeks ago that he had to make that decision but thankfully it didn't need to actually happen as I and my sister and my mum are all here.**

**Lastly please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

As soon as Jenny had been wheeled away to the surgery room Gibbs went into panic mode, he called Abby and told her what was going in and before he knew it they were all there sitting with him in the waiting room.

"They are going to be fine" Jack assured his son noting the worried and glum look in his face.

"I know" Gibbs nodded to his father with a weak smile "Thanks for coming guys" he said appreciatively looking at his family and friends who were surrounding him.

"Blood or not we are family" Ziva stated with a smile from her place next to Tony and everyone nodded in agreement.

Gibbs then looked over to door just as Dr Fields walked in still dressed in her doctor scrubs and cap, Gibbs got up and approached her "How are they doc?" he asked, his heart beating a mile a minute with worry.

"The babies are being taken to intensive care, they are a little underdeveloped, we'll no more in a couple of weeks and we've had to sedate Jenny so her body can cope, when she does wake up you can excite her too much" Lucy continued taking off her scrub cap letting the blond hair free.

"Can I see them?" Gibbs asked knowing that if he had seen Jenny and their new born children that his heart and mind would be more at rest, he would be able to see with his own eyes that they were ok.

"Jenny is back in her room, follow the signs to intensive care to get to the babies, there incubators will be labelled" She smiled before leaving Gibbs alone.

Gibbs then walked back to group and repeated everything the doctor had said to him to them and they decided to go home after he promised her would call them in the morning and tell them everything was ok.

Now he had to choose who to see first the twins or Jenny, he then settled on the babies first then Jenny knowing she would most likely be asleep.

So he made his way to the intensive care area and then went to the babies. He looked around for a moment before seeing the two incubators labelled 'Baby girl Gibbs' and 'Baby boy Gibbs', he approached the see through boxes and noted the bright pink body's, they were tiny, Gibbs new that they were early and a little premature but he hadn't quite realised how much and they both had wires coming out and off of them.

But neither the less Gibbs couldn't help the emotion that stirred in him, he was a father, he was their father, they were his little boy and girl, half him half the women he loved.

He looked down first at his son, he smiled, the boy's face was all scrunched up and he laid curled in a ball. "I know you can make it, be strong little man" he whispered in a soft voice, he wondered what colour eyes the little boy had but he couldn't tell as his eyes were still shut.

Gibbs sighed before turning to the little girl, he noted that she was born a minute after the brother, making her the little girl, his little girl, "Hey sweetie" he mumbled looking down at her a smiling, she was a little smaller than her brother but he knew in his hear that none the less that she was going to be a fighter, both of them were just like their parents.

"Me and mommy love both of you" he stated with a smile looking at the both of the babies.

"Sir you're going to need to leave, we'll tell you if there is any change" a nurse approached Gibbs and assured him she would look after them. "And you can have these pictures to pin up in your wife's room" she added handing him two Polaroid pictures of the twins to him. Gibbs nodded before giving his children a quick glance before walking out.

On his way to Jenny's room he noted the gift shop was still open, he thought he might buy the twins a teddy or a toy. After looking around for a while he chose a cuddly lion for the boy and a unicorn for the girl.

After paying for them he walked back into Jenny's room, he smiled at the sight of her sleeping form, her red hair contrasting with the pale covers. Even though she had been through hell she still looked utterly gorgeous to him.

He walked over to the bedside cabinet and propped up the pictures against the wall making sure Jenny could see it even if she was laying down, he pressed a kiss to his fingers before pressing them against the picture. "Mummy's going to love you two" he stated one hundred per cent sure.

Gibbs then walked over to Jenny's side "Our little boy and girl are doing fine" he whispered before placing a kiss to her forehead, he couldn't wait for Jenny to be awake enough to meet their children.

TBC…

**Please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It was not until two days later that Jenny woke up.

The first thing Jenny was aware of when she did was the smell of hospital disinfectant and beeping from a machine.

She opened her eyes slowly only to shut them again as the bright lights hit her eyes making her groan in frustration.

Gibbs was sitting in the arm chair, he had recently come back from seeing the twins. They were both getting stronger and healthier, he also had more pictures of them for Jenny to see and was looking at them when he heard the groan come from his fiancé.

He looked up and turned his gaze to her, dropping the pictures in his lap he claps one of her hands in both of his "Jenny" he calls her name "Wake up" he tried to coax's her once more.

"Jethro" Jenny mumbled finally opening her eyes and blinking a couple of times so they could adjust to the light. She gave him a loving smile.

Gibbs brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lovingly "I love you Jen" He stated with watery eyes.

"Love you too" Jenny assured him with a smile as Gibbs sat up and hit the button to get the nurse. "How are they?" she asked.

"They're perfect" he stated giving her the latest pictures. Jenny took them and looked at them; to her they looked almost like aliens not like babies.

"Your awake" Dr Lucy Fields stated as she walked into Jenny's hospital room "How are you feeling?" she asked walking over to Jenny and pulling the stethoscope from around her neck.

"Tired, sore, I want to see my babies" Jenny couldn't help the grin on her face. She was a mother, it hadn't sunk in yet, she had twins, a little boy and a girl.

"You can soon, just let me check your vitals first" Lucy gave Jenny a comforting smile before moving Jenny's gown so she could hear her heart beat.

Ten minutes later after Lucy had been through many tests and concluded that Jenny was well "I'll get you a wheelchair so you can go see the twins" Lucy promised before walking out leaving Jenny and Gibbs alone.

"I got them some teddies, the boy I got a lion and the girl I got a unicorn" Gibbs explained as Jenny once again looking at the pictures of the twins and noted the cuddly in the incubator next to them. Jenny smiled to her fiancé just as the nurse came in with the wheelchair.

Gibbs nodded his thanks before going to help Jenny out of the bed, "Thank you" Jenny kissed Gibbs on the cheek as he helped her get into the chair.

"It's time for Mummy to meet her babies" Gibbs gave Jenny a kiss on the cheek and a grin before beginning to wheel her towards the intensive care unit.

Moments later Jenny let out a sigh or of relief as she came face to face with the incubators labelled as baby Gibbs girl and baby Gibbs boy. She looked down inside the glass boxes and there lay her babies, her children, her little boy, her little girl.

They had all sorts of tubes and wires coming out of them and they were so small. "Its my fault" Jenny mumbled. Gibbs placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They're going to be fine" Gibbs assured her.

"How do you know that" Jenny stated almost getting hysterical "I haven't even been a mother for a week and she'd already failed.

"I have a gut feeling" He pressed a kiss to her forehead "The doctors say they'll be fine, then they will"

Jenny nodded wiping an escaped tear from her cheek, "They need names" she stated with a smile as she looked to the baby boy to the girl, they were still precious to her.

"I like the names we already picked out, but it's up to you" Gibbs commented as he rested his head on Jenny's shoulder.

Jenny nodded "I think they will be perfect"

"Then I'll get the certificates ready" A nurse said having overheard Jenny and Gibbs's conversation before walking off.

An hour later Gibbs had just helped Jenny back into her bed and was now sitting on the edge of her bed "I think we should have the gang here, to tell them the twins names?" Jenny asked as Gibbs took her hand and run his thumb over her knuckles.

"Yeah that'll be great, I'll give them a call" Gibbs nodded before pulling out his phone.

"McGee residence Abby speaking" Abby answered.

"Hey Abs its me"

"Jethro" Abby squealed her brother's name down the phone "Are Jenny and the babies ok?" she asked her voice full of worry.

"Yeah their all fine, Jenny woke up and has seen the twins, we were wondering if you guys were coming to the hospital to meet the twins?" Gibbs said giving Jenny's hand a squeeze.

"Of course will come, were all here now so we'll come soon if that's ok"? Abby asked looking at her other guests who nodded to her.

"Ok see you guys soon" Gibbs replied before putting the phone down.

Half an hour later the whole gang burst into the room. Jack walked over to Jenny and kissed her cheek "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good" Jenny nodded with a smile.

While Abby hugged Gibbs "I told you they would all be ok" she whispered into his ear before pulling away.

Kate then walked over to Jenny and hugged her friend "See everything's ok" she stated knowing that Jenny had been very worried about having the twins.

"So what do they look like" Tim asked.

"Ugh babies McGoo" tony snorted with a slight chuckle only to get a jab in the chest from his wife.

He glared at Ziva "Play nice" the Israeli said with a threatening glare to her husband. Tony nodded discreetly before taking a big gulp.

"We have pictures" Jenny stated picking them off of the cabinet and handing them to Tim who was suddenly surrounded by everyone.

"They're cute" Abby said with a smile as she looked at her niece and nephew.

"They are" Jack nodded in agreement "Do they have names yet?" he asked.

"The boys called Benjamin Jasper Gibbs and the girl is Amelia Ann Gibbs" Gibbs said proudly, taking Jenny's hand in his and squeezing it.

"Aww Ben and Amy, I like it" Ziva nodded to her friends as she looked at the pictures.

"Have the doctors mentioned when they might be well enough to go home?" Kate asked knowing that they would probably have to stay in the hospital for a couple of months.

"All doctors have said is that they are doing good" Gibbs replied.

"I'm sure they are going to be fine" Ari stated confidently placing an arm on Kate's shoulder knowing it would be bringing back memories of how Sarah and Eleora were born and so was he.

TBC…

**Please reviews and any suggestions would be great. **

**And I want to thank Kikilia14 for coming up with the name for the boy. **


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm skipping a bit because I have another story where it's a lot in a hospital so I wanted it to be at home here or out of a hospital at least. **

**Disclaimer: I own Ben and Amy.**

Chapter 27

Jenny herself had been released from the hospital the day after she had woken up, the babies had, had to stay for another three weeks just until they were strong and well enough. Jenny hadn't wanted to leave them by themselves during the day and night but was soon assured that they would have constant visitors due to their big dysfunctional family.

So now they had been at home three weeks and it was time for Gibbs to get back to work leaving Jenny with the twins alone for the first time.

Jenny was nervous to be looking after the twins without him there but Gibbs had a hundred per cent faith in her.

Gibbs was woken up by the sound of the alarm clock buzzing, he groaned before rolling over and turning it off. He then realised he was alone in the bed he usually shared with his fiancé and mother of their two beautiful children.

"Jen" He mumbled to himself before pushing the covers off of him and grabbing an old NCIS t-shirt and padding out of the main bedroom.

"Mummy and Daddy love you both so much" A familiar sweet voice caught his attention, he turned on the ball of his feet and walked into the nursery where he found Jenny standing in the middle of the room in-between the cribs holding the twins, one in each arm and talking to them softly. "You two are my miracle baby's" she cooed placing a kiss on top of their heads.

Ben had Gibbs's jaw line and dark brown hair and his mother's soft green eyes whereas Amy had red curl just like her mother and her mother's nose but her father's ocean blue eyes. They were both the perfect mix of their parents, they were perfect.

Amy then began to whimper in her mother's arms "Oh Shhhh" Jenny said walking over to Ben's crib and trying to put him down but it only began to make him cry. "Not you too, it's ok Ben" Jenny tried to calm both of them and after a couple of gentle rocks in the handmade rocking chair that Gibbs had finished a week ago, both babies went back to sleep.

Jenny heard a shift in movement by the door, slowly as not to disturb Amy and Ben she looked up and smiled at her fiancé who was leaning against the door frame. She noted the smile on his face, the sparkle in his eyes. "What?" She whispered getting up from the chair and putting Ben down then Amy and pressing a kiss to their heads.

"What were you smiling at?" Jenny pushed her fiancé as she closed the nursery door behind her softly.

"You" Gibbs grinned at her with dreamy blue eyes.

"What about me" Jenny smiled to him as they crossed the hall to the master bedroom.

Gibbs grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss, "What brought all this on?" Jenny asked when they pulled away from the kiss but his arms were still firmly wrapped around her waist.

"I love you" he mumbled, he didn't think that he could love her more but when he saw her with Amy and Ben like he did, he couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again.

"I love you too, that's why I'm marrying you" Jenny grinned placing a quick kiss to her husband's cheek. With all the fuss with the babies being born early and sorting out maternity and paternity leave Gibbs had totally forgotten that they had decided to get married after the twins were born, he just kept already thinking of Jenny as his wife.

He grinned back at her and placed a kiss to her forehead, he was beginning to wish that he could spend the day with her and the twins but he couldn't. "You'd better get ready for work" Jenny gave him a weak smile, "I'll get the coffee started" Jenny patted him on the chest before walking out the room to leave him to get dressed.

Half an hour later Gibbs walked into the kitchen and smiled Jenny had both Ben and Amy sitting in their high chairs as she made coffee.

Gibbs walked over to his son and kissed him on the forehead and then did the same to his daughter, "You ready for work?" Jenny asked handing him a freshly brewed cup of coffee.

"I'd rather be at home with you guys" he smiled weakly to her.

"We'll be just a call away" Jenny assured him with a smile "I was thinking if you weren't too busy I would bring Amy and Ben to NCIS" she suggested.

"I'd like that, come at lunch" Gibbs smiled and reached over to kiss her when his phone went off.

"Gibbs" He grumbled "Yeah I'll be there as soon as I can" then put the phone down and then took a sip of his coffee,

"Go murderers need to be put away" Jenny gave Gibbs a quick kiss in the lips and practically pushed him out of the door "Be careful" she called to him as he got in his car.

"Always" He smiled to her before getting in the car and driving away.

Once Jenny saw Gibbs's car turn the corner out of the road she shut is safely behind her, she then walked into the kitchen where she found Amy and Ben staring at one another.

"Are you two having your first staring contest?" Jenny asked with a smile before walking over to ben and picking him up and pressing a kiss to his nose "You're the man of the house now" she smiled noting his face scrunch up. She then walked over to Amy "And your our little princess" she told the little girl and picked her up, holding each baby in one arm and taking them upstairs.

"Lets get you to dressed ay, then maybe mummy can and we'll see daddy again before we know it" Jenny spoke before walking into the nursery.

Meanwhile…

Gibbs and the team had just come back from the crime scene, he'd been away from his family less than two hours and he already missed them and wanted to make an excuse to go home or call them but had come up with non.

"Hey Abs" Gibbs smiled to his sister as he passed her to walk over to his desk. As he sat down he found a picture of Jenny and the twins that he had taken the day they'd brought them home in a frame on his desk "You do this Abs?"

His Goth sister shook her head "It was Jenny's idea, I just had to put it on your desk" she shrugged, "How are they?"

"They are great, all beautiful and healthy" Gibbs couldn't help the smile come to his face.

"That's good" Kate smiled to Gibbs "Jenny settled into motherhood?" the brunet asked.

"Like a house on fire" Gibbs smiled and just as Ziva was about to ask another question he spoke to stop her "You can see her and later, she's coming at lunch with the twins"

"Ooh Yay" Abby jumped up clapping her hands "I'll come up at lunch, see yah later guys" she squealed before pressing a kiss to her husbands cheek.

Five minutes later the elevator for the bullpen opened. Gibbs looked up when he felt a shadow in front of him. Slowly he looked up and his eyes went wide.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs" A faintly familiar voice spoke.

"Hollis" He would recognise the blond anywhere especially since she had been the one stalking him in high school and had broken Jenny and himself up the first time, but then that was over twenty years ago. "What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

At the name everyone on the team looked up and took a big gulp, she hadn't aged very well but they knew it was Hollis Mann.

"You haven't changed a bit, none of you have" she smiled looking around at the gang.

"Wish we could say the same" Tony blurted out only to have a pen collide with his chest and a glare from his wife, he gave Ziva an apologetic look but she just shook her head.

"Always a clown Tony" Hollis giggled to herself before turned back to face Gibbs.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Gibbs spoke again as she hadn't answered him the first time.

"I work for the arm CID, joint case, looks like we'll be working together" and those words made everyone's hearts sink.

TBC…

**Any suggestions for how she should react to Jenny and the babies?**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Jenny spent the rest of the morning bonding with her little miracles. She couldn't help but notice how they really were part of Jethro and herself, she had sawn that when she was holding Ben earlier Amy had given them her own babies version of the Gibbs glare.

Speaking of Gibbs, when she had phoned the man in question only moments ago to make sure it was ok that she and the twins were coming to visit, she felt that there was something she wasn't telling him.

So there she stood at the changing table in the nursery trying to put a wriggling Ben into his onesie that said 'officer dribbles' written on the front. "Come on Ben the sooner you get this on the sooner we can go see daddy" Jenny tried to coax the little boy, quickly she turned to make sure Amy was ok. The little girl was in her bright pink onesie lying on her back in her crib, waving her arms about to grab her foot.

Moments later Jenny finally got the last popper on Ben's onesie done up "That wasn't so bad was it" She gave him a triumphant smile and pressed a kiss to his head before putting him in his own crib. "Now mummy's going to get dressed, if you need anything just gurgle into this" Jenny stated pointing to the baby monitor.

Meanwhile Gibbs was in hell. He was trying to concentrate on getting the case finished but Hollis kept sighing and had been since Tony and Ziva went to get a suspect, Kate and Ari had gone back to the crime scene to make sure they hadn't missed anything and Tim had mysteriously disappeared, probably to the sanctity of Abby's lab, leaving Gibbs all alone with the blond.

"Jethro" Hollis approached his desk, crossing one foot in front of another and talking to him in a silky smooth voice making him look, he noticed she undone some buttons on her blouse.

"You find anything?" he growled at her, he was back to being the moody, grumbly Gibbs he was before Jenny had come back into his life.

"You ever look back at high school and wonder how things would have been if we'd chosen different paths?" the blond asked sitting on the edge of his desk and crossing one leg over another.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded "I often wonder what would have happened if I hadn't taken the short cut to school on the last day before Christmas break, if I hadn't slipped on the ice and broken my arm" Gibbs gave her an amused smile.

Hollis let out a little giggle making her face wrinkle as she laughed, showing the wrinkles which her thick layers of make-up hid, Jenny was much prettier especially when she laughed, her nose would go into the cutest crinkle, the thought brought a smile to his face.

The blond noticed the smile and thought that must mean he was thinking the same thing she was thinking "So what happened after you left school, last thing I heard you went into the marines" she began to twirl her hair around her finger.

"Ugh yeah" Gibbs nodded "I got shot and then wound up here, thought I would make a good cop, the guys just seemed to follow, how did you end up in the army?" he asked trying to be polite.

"Didn't do too well at school, stayed home for a couple of years then just wound up working with the army" She shrugged before looking round at his desk and didn't notice the picture of Jenny and the twins in the corner.

"Sorry boss no luck" Tony shouted over to the older man as he Ziva, Tim, Abby, Kate and Ari came out of the elevator, they all knew Jenny would be there any minute and they wanted to see both women's reactions when they saw one another.

Hollis hopped off of Gibbs's desk and greeted Abby "It's good to see you again Abby" she smiled.

"Same here" Abby said politely before walking over to Tim's desk with him and sitting on the edge of his desk.

Hollis looked around and noted the couples were still together "I'm surprised you all lasted" she said with a weak smile.

"We've all had our ups and downs" Ari smiled wrapping an arm around Kate and pressing a quick kiss to her forehead.

"But no one can stop true love" Abby sighed with a grin looking over her shoulder at her husband and giving him a smile.

The ding of the elevator made everyone look up, Gibbs smiled as he saw a flash of red walk out of the elevator pushing a multi buggy in front of her. Hollis on the other hand was shocked to see a redhead turn into the bullpen and knew automatically it meant trouble especially when she saw the face of the redhead. Jenny Shepard.

Jenny didn't see the blond until she was nearing her fiancés desk otherwise she would have stayed at home. "Hollis" she stated with almost disbelief.

"Jenny" Hollis gave her a fake smile "I thought you moved to England"

"I moved back" Jenny said trying to play it cool, she couldn't break Jethro and herself up, they had the twins and were engaged there was nothing she could do.

"So what are you doing here?" Hollis asked not understand why Jenny would be here.

"I think a better question would be what are you doing in my agency?" Jenny asked as Gibbs slowly walked over to the two women.

"Your agency?" Hollis asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am the director of NCIS" Jenny stated looking over her shoulder and noting her fiancé was making his way over to them.

"Would a director really walk looking like that?" Hollis asked pointing to Jenny's jeans, jumper, convers and the fact her hair was in a messy bun.

"I'm on maternity leave, I just came to visit" Jenny stated looking down at her twins and smiling.

"Oh well" Hollis nodded, her only thought was who was the daddy? She then snorted to herself, Jenny probably didn't even know, she probably slept her way to the top.

Meanwhile Jenny kneeled down in front of the buggy and unclipped the twins. "This is Amy" She said holding up the little redhead but Hollis stepped away and grimaced "You can holder, she doesn't bite…yet" she deadpanned but once again the blond shook her head.

"I'll hold her for you" Kate stepped forward and took Amy into her arms and then began to coo over her.

"And this is Ben" Jenny stated standing up and holding the boy towards Hollis who took him but wasn't sure how to hold him.

Just as she began to feel comfortable and confident holding the boy did Ben open his mouth and begin to dribble all over her.

Jenny noticed this and had to bite back a laugh "His onesie does say officer dribbles" Jenny shook her head and smiled as she took Ben into her arms.

Ziva threw Hollis a packet of tissues to wipe off the drool. "Does drooly want to come to daddy?" Hollis then heard Jenny's voice behind her ask making her turn to see if a new member had joined the group.

But was surprised to find Jenny passing Ben over to Gibbs "Daddy?" she gulped, feeling very embarrassed if that was true.

"I forgot to mention, that Jenny and I are together" Gibbs grinned pulling Jenny closer to him by her waist and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Oh, so the twins are yours" Hollis motioned to Gibbs who nodded with a grin. "You know what" Hollis sighed "NCIS can have this case" she gave them a weak smile "I'll just go back" The only reason she had pushed that the army CID needed to be part of this case is because she had seen his name so she left NCIS feeling highly embarrassed, Jenny Shepard had won again.

TBC…

**So this was a rubbish chapter, um I dunno where I am going from here, I might just go to an epilogue and end this unless anyone has any suggestions.**


	29. Chapter 29

Epilogue

It was not for a year and a half later did Jenny and Gibbs actually get married. The ceremony was short and sweet and only consisted of their small amount of family and friends, it wasn't grand but it was what they wanted.

Now two years later Jenny sat in her office, still in the big director's chair looking at the picture of her husband and herself on their wedding day both holding one of the twins as she twiddled her wedding and engagements rings around her finger.

In the past three and a half years there had been some new members join the group, Abby and Tim had another baby boy who they named Jake, Lucas loved being a big brother which delighted his parents. Tony and Ziva had a little girl called Rihanna who Logan hadn't been so keen on at first but soon grew to like his little sister. Kate and Air had a son whom the named Michael.

Jethro and herself hadn't had any more children, they were happy with their twins. Gibbs had already expressed his concern about having more children, not wanting to come close to losing Jenny or child again and she had whole heartedly understood.

Ben and Amy were the apples of their parents eyes and the perfect mix of both their parents, Amy had her mother's curly auburn locks and her father's bright blue eyes, Ben had his father's dark brown hair but his mother's soft sage eyes.

Both of them would spend their days at the NCIS day care that Jenny had set up when she had first become the director, she realised that in fact there were many couples within the NCIS agents and many trying to juggle work and a family life, so she decided to make it easier for them .

Jenny got up from her chair and made her way out of the office "I'll be down in the bullpen if you need me" she smiled to her assistant before walking out onto the catwalk, she held onto the rail as she looked down at her favourite team.

Tony was sitting with Rihanna on his lap, cooing down at the six month old baby, who had Ziva's dark curly hair but Tony's soft hazel eyes just like Logan.

Logan, Sarah and Eleora were at still at school but the redhead knew that as soon as school was out the three of them would come running into the bullpen to join their family.

Kate was holding little Eli's arms above him as she tried to get him to walk over to Ari who was sitting at the desk opposite, both parents praised the one and half year old when he made it, Kate showered her son with kisses.

Tim was nowhere to be seen presumably down in Abby's lab. He always seemed to find an excuse to be down there to join his wife, but no one minded.

It was the sight of Gibbs who made her smile turn into a grin. He was sitting on the floor by his desk cross-legged, with Ben and Amy either side of him as he told them a story in the softest voice he could muster, the twins were hooked on his every word.

She loved to see her husband so happy, letting his guard down, just being relaxed, the man or boy even that she had fallen in love with all those years ago when she was sixteen.

The past had proven the high school isn't easy and the present now showed that, let's face it life doesn't get much better. But she knew that with the friends she had and the man she loved at her side, she could get through anything.

The end…

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. One for the road would be great. **


End file.
